


where somebody shines the light

by lco123



Series: Bye Bye Blackbird [3]
Category: Pretty Little Liars
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-06-03 04:39:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 25,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6597070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lco123/pseuds/lco123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aria is struggling to find inspiration for her next book, and ends up discovering it in the most unexpected place.  (Aria and Mona's story in the "Bye Bye Blackbird" universe)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> And finally, we come to Aria's story in the "Bye Bye Blackbird" universe. Canon until 6x15. Imagine that Aria and Ezra did not openly write the book together, and instead she ghostwrote the entire thing for him. This story picks up roughly 7-8 years after the end of "sugar's sweet, and so is she," and about 10 years after 6x15. Warning: this will not be a particularly Ezra-friendly story. Title also from "Bye Bye Blackbird."

_**Whatever Happened to Aria Montgomery?** _

_by Margot Busby_

_The New Yorker E-Magazine_

_March 7, 2027_

_Nearly a decade ago, Aria Montgomery burst onto the literary scene not with a whimper, but with a bang._

_To understand her journey, we have to begin with the success of a different writer: Ezra Fitz, her former English teacher.  In 2014, Ezra’s novel_ Ostinato _captured critics and readers alike with its warm, relatable tale of a young man witnessing his family falling apart._

 _A few years later, Ezra’s second book, simply titled_ Nicole _, was released by the very publishing house where Aria worked._ Nicole _was vastly different in tone from_ Ostinato _: the gripping story of a man searching for his girlfriend lost on a Habitat for Humanity trip,_ Nicole _confronted readers with our own senses of guilt and shame.  A critical darling,_ Nicole _received particular praise for the way Ezra was able to capture the female point of view.  It appeared on many Top 10 lists, and was one of the best-selling books of 2018._

 _Three weeks into his sold-out book tour, disaster struck.  Ezra suffered a complete mental breakdown on the road, and in an unforgettable interview, he revealed that not only had Aria ghostwritten the entirely of_ Nicole _, but she and Ezra had also had an ongoing relationship, beginning when she was his underage student._

_Since that fateful interview, Ezra has been completely blacklisted from the literary community.  Investigations into his past proved that Aria had been his only teenage paramour, and the statute of limitations had expired as far as charges were concerned, but his public image was ruined.  Rumors circulated about his whereabouts—some said he was homeless, others said that he’d retired to a cabin in Maine, still others darkly reported that he’d taken his own life._

_As of now, about nine years after his breakdown, we can confirm that Ezra lives in a houseboat in Seattle.  He has two restraining orders filed against him: one for his ex-girlfriend who lives in Seattle, and the other for her twenty-three-year-old son, who sources say Ezra once believed was his own._

_But this article is not about the enigma that is Ezra Fitz.  Abusive men are an unfortunately prevalent presence in our society, and sadly, this once-revered man of words turns out to be nothing more than a run-of-the-mill predator.  The person who honestly benefitted from_ Nicole _, however, was the subject of this piece: Ms. Montgomery herself._

 _After Ezra’s startling reveal, the world was captivated by the mysterious girl with the lyrical name.  Aria’s introduction to the public eye was undoubtedly dramatic, but it was her talent that kept people talking.  While Ostinato seemed, in retrospect, a bit pretentious and bloated,_ Nicole _was a streamlined, edge-of-your-seat masterpiece, instantly transporting readers to the desolate jungle where the title character spent her final days._

 _Within weeks, Aria was signed for a four-book contract by the very publishing house her former mentor and lover had worked with.  It took nearly two years, but Nicole’s follow-up was worth the wait:_ Tell Me I’m Sophisticated _, Aria’s winking semi-autobiographical novel, was a smash-hit.  The story of a young woman coming to terms with the predatory behavior of the men in her town was undoubtably a cathartic story for Aria to tell, but what truly amazed readers was her willingness to dig deep into ideas of agency and responsibility._ Tell Me I’m Sophisticated _forced readers to answer the question, if we tell a young woman who she can and can’t date, are we stunting her more than any interaction with an older man might?  “Yes, there was some of myself in there,” Aria said at the time.  “But I think the issues this book raises are really universal for young women in this day and age.”_

 _Three years after the success of_ Tell Me I’m Sophisticated _, Aria once more shocked and awed audiences with another semi-autobiographical novel, entitled_ You Know You Want to Kiss Me _.  This was also a young woman’s story, but instead of contemplating her relationship to men, our lead character, Delaney Allen, spends two years of her teenage life on the run from a mysterious presence.  As the readers, we never know who the presence is, and by the end of the novel, we’ve come to believe that perhaps the entire thing is a figment of Delaney’s psychosis._

_One can’t help but draw comparisons between this story and the case of Alison DiLaurentis, a dear friend of Aria’s who spent two years of her life in captivity after being kidnapped at fifteen.  But Aria’s extrapolation of the concept of surveillance and abduction is fascinating, and largely metaphorical.  “As a reader, we don’t ultimately want to know why Delaney’s afraid,” Aria once said about the novel.  “We want to know how she’s going to survive.”_

_Both_ Tell Me I’m Sophisticated _and Y_ ou Know You Want to Kiss Me _received rave reviews and enjoyed incredible financial success.  We waited with baited breath for Aria’s next hit.  A year passed.  Then two.  And then three._

You Know You Want to Kiss Me _was published nearly four years ago.  While there was significant press coverage alerting readers to both of Nicole’s follow-up installments, news of a new Aria Montgomery book has been virtually absent.  Aria still lives in New York, though she’s reportedly been recently spending lots of time at her family’s home in Rosewood, Pennsylvania.  Some sources say that she’s hard at work on her new novel, while others say she’s shifted her focus to journalism or photography._

_We don’t care in what form it arrives, we just know that we’re ready for the next Aria Montgomery vehicle.  I know that personally, I’d follow her wherever she goes.  So once more I implore: whatever happened to Aria Montgomery?_

_Aria Montgomery and her publishing house, Westerville Publishers, both declined to comment on this story._


	2. Chapter 2

Aria can tell that her agent is getting nervous.

The new piece on _The New Yorker_ website hasn’t helped matters; Kim has already been antsy these past few months, and an article with the title _Whatever Happened to Aria Montgomery?_ was bound to send her over the edge.  Aria understands why: she was, once upon a time, Kim’s cash cow client.  Now she’s someone to be “managed,” someone who think-pieces are written about.  A three-hit wonder.  

Aria hates that.  It’s part of the reason why she all but left the literary world years ago.  She can’t stand feeling like a pig at an auction, the subject of whispers and judgment.  She had a lifetime of that as a teenager.  

The chatter bothers Kim too, but what she wants is something she can work with.  When Kim calls the third weekday in a row, Aria knows she can’t dodge her, and she doesn’t really want to.  

Aria stands up from her desk and stretches, glancing out at the busy city below, and answers her phone with a sigh as she plops back down.  “Hi Kim,” she greets dryly, though she can’t help but smile as Kim huffs on the other end.

“Well, I’m glad to know you’re alive.  I don’t know how I’d spin it if you up and died on me,” Kim replies snappily.  “Did you see that piece in _The Times_?”

Aria frowns.  “No, I haven’t read _The Times_ in…I don’t know how long,” she answers, though she knows exactly how long it’s been: not since they published an article about Ezra a year ago.  “What did it say?”

Kim clucks her tongue dismissively, and Aria can almost see her waving her hand across the air like she does when something bothers her.  “Nothing you need to read.  Just piggybacking on the _New Yorker_ article.  Which…hasn’t inspired anything in you, has it?” she asks hopefully.

Aria exhales noisily, annoyed.  “You know it hasn’t.  Where are you?”  She checks her watch: it’s almost four.  Kim should be picking her daughter up from school, but Aria has a feeling she’s on her way over.

“I’m a block away.  Are you home?” Kim asks.  “I got the sitter for Cassie.”

Aria narrows her eyes.  “You didn’t even know I’d be around,” she points out.  

Kim chuckles.  “Aria, you’re always around.  Where else would you be?”  She pauses, likely hearing how that sounds.  “I didn’t mean it like that.”

Aria stands up again and moves toward the front door.  “It’s fine.  I’ll buzz you up.”  She hangs up and hovers near the door, waiting for Kim.  She doesn’t like the waiting; this arrangement of theirs is easier to stomach when she doesn’t have time to think about it.

Kim arrives a few moments later, looking a little frazzled but very pretty.  Her pale hair is pulled over one shoulder, and her magenta dress emphasizes her fit figure.  Kim is forty-two—nine years older than Aria—but they look practically the same age.

She brushes past Aria into the apartment, already pulling her cardigan off.  “It’s humid out there,” she comments, reaching a hand in Aria’s direction.  “C’mere.”

Aria glances down at the hand, noticing something wrong.  “Hey,” she says a bit sternly, tapping Kim’s wedding ring.  “Off, remember?”

Kim rolls her eyes and pulls the ring off, tossing it in her purse.  “Sorry, I forgot.  Just came from lunch with her.”

She reaches to Aria again, but Aria recoils, pulling her arm away.  “Why would you tell me that?” Aria asks.  “I already feel…”  _Disgusting_ , she thinks.  _Like a whore._

Kim tilts her head to one side and steps closer, but doesn’t try to touch Aria.  “C’mon, baby.  You’re not a child.  It’s no big secret that I spend time with my wife occasionally.”

Aria shakes her head.  “You know I don’t like it when you call me that.  I’m not asking—”

“I know,” Kim cuts her off.  “You’re not asking me to leave her.  Our relationship is strictly sex and novels.”  She moves her hands through the air as though indicating two columns.  “Now, let’s get to one before I make us talk about the other, okay?” she says pleadingly, her mouth twisting into an elegant pout.

Aria holds out for one more minute, before relenting and letting Kim pull her toward the bedroom.

 

The sex is good—the sex is always good—and afterward Kim sits by the window in her underwear smoking a cigarette.  Aria watches her, propped up in bed with the sheet pulled around her.  Kim never seems guilty after their encounters, just a little wistful.  Aria can relate.  

She studies Kim for another moment before verbalizing the thought that’s been in her head since she read the article: “What do you think I should do?”

Kim turns to look at her in surprise.  “About what?”

Aria sits up more fully and takes a big breath.  “About my writing.”

Kim raises an eyebrow, shifting her body to more directly face Aria.  Aria has a feeling Kim will give her shit about this, but she doesn’t really care.  “Since when have you cared about my opinion?” Kim asks, and there it is.

Aria shrugs.  “I need to do _something_ ,” she replies.  “It’s been four years.”  Aria’s been in the public eye for long enough that she’s had to toughen her skin, but having a reminder, there in print, of her lengthy literary absence was sobering.

“My take?  Look at the projects Westerville is wanting.  You’ve got a journalistic mind—you could do real nonfiction, or a biography,” Kim says, her eyes warming a little at the possibilities.

Aria narrows her eyes.  “I’m not going to ghostwrite.”  The _again_ is implicit.

Kim shakes her head.  “I’m not suggesting that.  There are a number of people you could write an honest-to-God bio on.”  Kim bites her lip, hesitating before speaking again.  “You went to high school with Mona Vanderwaal, right?”

Aria instantly stiffens.  That name still provokes such a reaction from her, even though it’s one she’s had to get used to hearing more frequently.  “Why?” she asks evenly.

Kim rolls her eyes.  “You _know_ why, Aria.  Everyone wants the Vanderwaal bio.  She’s fascinating!”

“She’s complicated,” Aria corrects.

“She’s our country’s youngest governor—the governor of this very state!  And you have a history with her.  Tell me you’re not the least bit interested.”  Kim’s gesturing is getting wild, so much so that she has to stub out her cigarette.

Aria’s head is suddenly full and heavy.  She feels like she’s been set up, like maybe this was Kim’s plan all along.  “How long have you been thinking this?”

“I’ve wanted to ask you for a while,” Kim admits.  “But I wasn’t sure how you’d react.”

Aria sits up straighter, pulling a pillow over her chest.  “What’s that supposed to mean?”

Kim shrugs, standing from her chair.  She slowly sits down on the edge of the bed.  Aria thinks it might be the most tentative she’s ever seen Kim.  “I know you have a complex history with her.  You haven’t told me much, but it’s clear whenever her name comes up…”

“Our history is very complex,” Aria cuts in.  “And this idea is bonkers.”  She gives Kim one last definitive glance before announcing, “I’m going to try and get some sleep.”  

Aria shifts back downward, sliding the pillow back under her head.  She closes her eyes, but try as she might, she isn’t able to relax.  Her mind is racing, and she can’t seem to get Mona’s face out of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know OCs are the worst, but in a story set this far in the future they're something of an inevitability. I hope you like Kim. Also, I'm going on vacation tomorrow, so will likely not update until late next week.


	3. Chapter 3

The idea won’t leave her mind.  It’s a few days later, when she and Kim are at what’s supposedly a working lunch, when Aria brings it up as casually as possible.  “Has Westerville contacted Mona?” she asks nonchalantly between nibbles of salad.

Kim’s eyes widen and she sets her glass of chardonnay down.  “Holy shit, you’re actually considering this,” she remarks with a grin.

Aria shifts in her seat, not wanting to commit to anything.  “I’m not considering it, but I’m not _not_ considering it.”  She stabs a piece of spinach with her fork and brings it to her lips.  “I need more information,” she says before taking a bite.

Kim sits back in her chair.  The light wind swirls a strand of hair into her eyes, and Aria resists the urge to reach forward and brush it away.  “Multiple publishers have contacted Mona,” Kim answers.  “Westerville has tried twice.  She isn’t interested.  But the fact that you know her…look, Aria, you don’t have to say yes right now.  I mean, the subject of the theoretical book hasn’t even said yes.  All I’m saying is, let’s arrange a meeting.  You can chat with her, see if there’s some repartee between you two.  And if there isn’t, no sweat.”  Kim shrugs.  “It’s worth a shot, right?”

Aria hesitates but then nods.  It might be a terrible idea, but she can’t remember the last time something intrigued her this much.

 

Mona is the governor of New York—it’s so weird that Aria has had to remind herself of this more than once—which means that she’s busy virtually all the time.  It takes over a month after Aria’s lunch with Kim for them to find a time to meet.  Everything is arranged for them; Aria doesn’t get a chance to actually speak with Mona until they’re in the living room of the Executive Mansion together. 

It is _strange_.

Mona looks good, but it’s not a surprise.  Her face isn’t hard to find these days.  At thirty-three, she looks settled into her skin—tired, unsurprisingly, but a good make-up team can cover for that.  Her hair is just past her shoulders, and she’s dressed somewhat casually but still looks quite elegant in a black skirt and sweater.  Aria feels a bit out of place in her bohemian-style pale green dress and tall boots.

“Aria,” Mona greets warmly as she makes her way to the wide table in the center of the room.  “So good to see you.”  She’s smiling, but it doesn’t totally reach her eyes.  Aria’s seen that look on her before.

“Um, nice to see you too, Mona,” Aria replies, not sure if she’s lying.  She glances at one of the couches, which looks almost too pristine to qualify as furniture.  “Can we sit?” she asks.

Mona flushes and it surprises Aria.  “Yes, of course,” she says, sounding embarrassed as she motions for them to sit down.  “Sorry, it’s been a crazy week.  My brain’s not all here.”

Aria immediately thinks of a dozen comments to that, but instead she says, “So, you’re the governor.”

Mona lets out a slight chuckle.  Aria has a recollection of her laugh as sounding more villainous, but this laugh is quiet and unbridled—nearly sweet.  “So I am.  And _you_ are a writer.  A good one, at that.”

Of course Mona’s read her books, it makes perfect sense, and yet it immediately makes Aria’s pulse quicken.  Her writing has always been so close to her heart, so deeply personal, and while  the idea of a million strangers reading her words doesn’t scare her, the idea of _Mona_ reading them feels…well, terrifying.  “You liked my books?” she asks in a small voice.

Mona nods.  “You’re very talented, Aria.  Better even than I expected.  And certainly better than Fitz.”  She tosses it off casually, though Aria knows Mona must be trying to provoke some sort of reaction.

“Well, I’m glad you enjoyed them,” Aria replies smoothly.  She swallows, wanting to get down to business before this conversation drags out.  “I’m actually wanting to start another.”

Mona sits up a little straighter.  “My biography.  I know why you’re here.”  Her voice is crisp and slightly less friendly.

“I figured you did,” Aria says.  “I mean, you had to, to take this meeting."  She takes a breath.  "So, are you interested?”  Mona's face grows a bit softer, the shadow of a familiar smirk beginning to form.  “In me writing your story,” Aria quickly clarifies.

“I took this meeting because I wanted to see an old friend,” Mona replies.  “I’m not sure about the book.  I’m about to run another campaign and a book has the possibility to be a great political move, or a suicidal one.”

Aria narrows her eyes, the pieces coming together.  “You’d need me to lie.”

Mona nods.  “Yes, of course I would.  Can’t exactly have you telling stories about me at Radley.  My people already put together such an excellent tale about how I was bullied as a teenager.”

“It only made you stronger,” Aria quotes, referencing one of Mona’s speeches during her first campaign.

“Exactly,” Mona says with a grin.  “But you do know certain things about me that we could spin, that could humanize me.”  She rolls her eyes.  “That’s one of my faults, apparently, is seeming human.”

“The average voter can’t handle an adrenalized hyper-reality?” Aria can’t help but quip.  Mona looks at her sharply and Aria tacks on, “Sorry.”

“I do like your writing,” Mona comments.  “You'd do a great job.”

“I haven’t agreed to anything,” Aria points out.

“Neither have I,” Mona replies.  “But you came here.”  She leans back, propping her arms on the couch.  “Why?”

Aria exhales.  She looks down at her hands before dragging her gaze back to Mona’s eyes.  “Honestly?  Nothing has made me want to write this much in a while.”  Aria feels totally exposed.  She knows that Mona could make some biting comment about that, but she doesn’t.  Mona merely stands up, smooths her skirt, and motions for Aria to do the same.

“Let’s talk more soon,” Mona says with a definitive nod.  “Right now I have another meeting.”  She walks Aria to the door, her security team moving back to allow them a sense of privacy.

Aria doesn’t really have much to say; this ending is abrupt, but Mona is the boss.  Right back here at thirty-three, she pulls the strings again.  

“Oh!” Aria remembers as Mona opens the door.  “Can I smell you?”

Mona stands back from her door, and one of her security guys raises an eyebrow at Aria.  “It’s a writing thing,” Aria explains.  “One of the important first details is how a person smells.  I know neither of us has said yes, but if we do, I want our introduction to feel as close to a first impression as possible.”

Mona steps forward, almost fully outside the door.  “Go ahead,” she instructs, tilting her neck towards Aria.  Aria leans toward her from the top step and takes a sniff.  Mona smells like a toasty, warm perfume.  It’s a gentler scent than Aria expected, catching her so off-guard that she stumbles on the step and Mona reaches instinctively to grab her.  

Their faces are close, probably closer than they’ve ever been, and in that moment both of them completely fail to notice the flash of a camera behind them.


	4. Chapter 4

_**New York Times Gossip Column** _

_J.J. Anderson-Jung_

_April 30, 2027_

_**Spotted!**   New York’s hottest politico, Governor Mona Vanderwaal, sharing a very intimate moment with author Aria Montgomery on the steps of the Execute Mansion.  We don’t want to spread rumors here, but it looks like the ladies are going in for a tender embrace after what we can only imagine was a riveting lunch.  Gov. Vanderwaal has been famously private about her love life, much to the curiosity of many a NY citizen, while Ms. Montgomery has been virtually absent from the public eye since her hit novel, _You Know You Want to Kiss Me _, came out four years ago.  Call us crazy, but these two pint-sized brunettes seem like a match made in stylish, smart-girl heaven!  And here’s a fun fact: the two ladies went to high school together.  Are we sensing an epic romance on the campaign trail?  We sure hope so!_

 

_**New York Times Gossip Column** _

_J.J. Anderson-Jung_

_May 3, 2027_

_**Well** **this** **is** **unexpected…**   We posted some photos last week of New York Governor Mona Vanderwaal looking cozy with author Aria Montgomery, and since then, the photos have spread like wildfire across the internet.  It seems we weren’t alone in ’shipping these ladies!  But one reader responded with an interesting anecdote: this reader, who asked to be kept anonymous, claimed to have insider knowledge about Gov. Vanderwaal’s past romantic relationships with two female members of her campaign staff.  We checked Anon's sources and they appear legitimate.  Gov. Vanderwaal has always kept mum about her personal life, but a layer may have just been peeled back on the curious onion that is our governor.  (Governor Vanderwaal and Ms. Montgomery both declined to comment)_

 

_**New York Times Opinion Piece** _

_Callie de la Garza_

_May 15, 2027_

_ New York’s Governor Might Be a Lesbian (And We Couldn’t Be Happier) _

_The past few weeks, the internet has been all atwitter (and for that matter, Twitter has been excited too) about the possibility that New York Governor Mona Vanderwaal might be a lesbian or at least romantically interested in women.  This rumor originated after photos surfaced of Gov. Vanderwaal exchanging a somewhat-touchy goodbye with writer Aria Montgomery on the steps of the Executive Mansion.  The photos themselves (pictured above) are relatively innocent—most likely nothing more than a kiss on the cheek—but after being featured in our gossip column, they inspired one reader to reach out with intel of her own.  This anonymous source claimed to have knowledge of relationships between Gov. Vanderwaal and two female campaign aids from her first bid for governor three years ago._

_We did our due diligence to determine the legitimacy of these claims, and while sex scandals are always the hardest to prove or disprove, our fact-checking seems to support these stories.  Gov. Vanderwaal’s office has declined to comment, but indicated in a brief reply that some sort of public statement would be forthcoming._

_We imagine there might be a fair bit of backpedaling or apologizing in Gov. Vanderwaal’s eventual response, but frankly, we see no reason for that.  Male government officials have certainly done far worse in their positions of authority—nobody is claiming to be Monica Lewinksi in this scenario—and as long as Gov. Vanderwaal didn’t abuse her power over these women, she didn’t do anything wrong.  She isn’t married or attached in any other way._

_But more than that, there is an opportunity here.  If Gov. Vanderwaal chooses to come out as a lesbian or bisexual before her next campaign, she has the possibility of becoming the first openly queer person to be elected governor.  Multiple states have had queer governors after a former governor resigned, while other states have had governors come out of the closet after leaving office._

_This would be different.  This would be New York deliberately choosing someone queer to lead our state.  That thought is thrilling, so we sincerely hope Gov. Vanderwaal comes out, but we also hope that she has the opportunity to do so on her own terms.  As such, we have decided to no longer post about this topic until a public statement is made._

_Ball’s in your court, Governor.  We trust you to make it over the net._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realize that in the real world Aria and Mona would most likely be "gal-palled," and I'm not sure that the New York Times is in the business of speculating on sexuality. I also really hope that we will have had an openly queer governor elected to office by 2027. However, for the sake of this story, let's go with it.


	5. Chapter 5

Something Aria is quickly learning is this: people make time for you when it’s important to them.  Which is to say, just one day after _The New York Times_ publishes an article intimating that Mona is a lesbian, Aria is invited back to her mansion.  

This time, Mona greets her a little less warmly, her face not even trying to mask her concern.  “Aria, hi,” she says briskly, waving her into the living room from the couch.  “Thanks for coming by.”

Aria stifles a chuckle at that as she sits down; Mona makes it sound like she just swung by on her way to the grocery store, rather than making the very intentional pilgrimage to Albany on direct orders from Kim and the Governor herself.  “Of course,” Aria replies.  “I’m guessing this is about the pictures?”

“And the articles, yes,” Mona says with a sigh.  Aria must look confused—she’d only seen the one article in _The Times_ —because Mona clarifies, “There’ve been a few more since yesterday.  Apparently I’ve become a ‘symbol of hope to the lesbian community.’”  She uses air-quotes to emphasize her point.

Aria raises an eyebrow.  “Are you even gay?” she asks, then rephrases, “I mean, if it’s okay for me to ask that.”

Mona shrugs but her shoulders are still full of tension.  “Doesn’t matter.  I like women.  I like men too, but I like women more.  I can be a lesbian if—”

“If it’ll get you more votes,” Aria supplies mirthlessly.  “God, I forgot how cynical politicians are.”

Mona scowls.  “Don’t pull that wide-eyed act with me, Aria.  I’m not the only one here who’s kept a secret from the general public.”

Aria feels a flare of anger rise at that.  This is why you never trust Mona, Aria recognizes.  She knows too much and she’s not afraid to use it.  “Writing that book was not my smartest decision,” Aria replies as evenly as possible, “but that’s a far cry from lying to voters.”  She changes course, curious: “Those relationships with those women, they were real, though?”

“Yes,” Mona replies simply.  “I’ve been trying to get on top of this and I think I’ve finally figured out a solution.”

“Lying,” Aria offers tartly.

“It’s for the greater good,” Mona insists, sitting forward.  “My issue all along has been my humanity.  I am the best person for this job, bar none, and people know that.  But they want someone relatable, someone familial and nice.”  Her eyes hold Aria’s gaze steadily as she says, “And we both know I’m not nice.”

Aria flashes back to that night at the movie theater with her dad and Mike, to that awful threat she’d whispered into Mona’s ear.  Oh God, Mike.  What must he be thinking if he’s seen the pictures?  Everything in the room feels too close, suddenly, and Aria wants to get back outside.  “Cut to the chase, Mona,” she instructs softly.

Mona blinks a couple of times.  “Okay.  My campaign team seems to think I should get a romantic partner—and at this point it has to be a woman—and people really responded to those pictures,” she says with a small smile.  

Aria feels herself grow pale.  “What’re you suggesting?” She thinks she might already know. 

Mona takes a breath.  “I will let you write the book about me, and in exchange, I want you to pretend to be my girlfriend for the duration of the campaign.”

 _No_ , is Aria’s first thought, and also, _what?!_ She can’t even process this.  “That’s insane,” she says immediately.

“Maybe,” Mona will allow.  “But it could also work out pretty well for us both.”  Her eyes regain a bit of mirth as she asks, “So, what’ll it be?”


	6. Chapter 6

Aria manages to leave without giving Mona an answer.  It isn’t easy, but even Mona can understand that this situation requires some thoughtfulness.  Aria longs to talk to someone about it, but there seems to be a reason to avoid everyone: Kim will most likely tell her to go for it for selfish reasons, Spencer and Emily will be vehemently against it, Hanna is too involved when it comes to Mona, her mom is too connected with Mike, and Mike…Aria knows she needs to talk to him, but she feels like she needs to make a decision first.

Ultimately, Emily feels like the safest bet.  She’s always had a particular brand of vitriol for Mona, but she’s a great listener, and she gives people the benefit of the doubt.  Aria misses Emily and Alison and frequently wishes they didn’t live so far away.  And yet, there’s a guilty part of Aria that envies their life, and is a bit grateful to not deal with a constant reminder of how settled and happy they are.

Aria takes a few deep breaths and dials.  Emily answers on the third ring.  “Aria, hi!” she greets warmly.  “It’s been forever!”

“I know,” Aria replies, trying to keep her voice light.  “Do you have a minute to talk?”

“Sure,” Emily says.  “Everything okay?”  Aria can hear a bit of rustling behind her and pictures Emily unloading groceries.  It’s early in San Diego, only about noon.  Ali and Hope are still at school.

“Yeah, sort of.”  Aria sighs and slowly sits down on her bed.  “Did you see those pictures of Mona and me?”

Emily is quiet for a moment, then softly says, “Yeah.  I didn’t know what that was about, but I didn’t believe what they were implying.  Was it a work thing?”

“Sort of,” Aria replies.  She presses a palm to her forehead.  “I’ve been thinking about writing a book about Mona’s life.”

“Really?”  There’s a bit of sharpness to Emily’s tone, but Aria lets herself read it as mostly surprise.

“Yeah, but there’s more,” Aria cautions.  “It turns out people like the idea of us together, and the idea of Mona being a lesbian—”

“ _Is_ she a lesbian?”

“She says it doesn’t matter,” Aria replies.  Emily scoffs but says nothing.  “Okay, so Mona wants me to be her fake-girlfriend,” Aria continues in a rush, “and in exchange she’ll give me her exclusive book rights.”  There’s complete silence on the other end of the line.  “Em?”

“That’s crazy!” Emily says emphatically.

“That’s exactly what I said,” Aria replies with an exhale.

“So you said no?”  Aria is quiet.  “Oh, Aria, you _didn’t_ ,” Emily says in disbelief.

“No, I didn’t say anything!” Aria insists.  “But…I’m thinking about it.”

“Why?”

“Well,” Aria hedges.  “I haven’t felt this excited about writing in a long time.  I don’t know how the book would work—I mean, it couldn’t be just a regular bio if people thought we were dating—but all these possibilities are going through my mind.  And I know I need to talk to Mike first, because this would be really weird for him—”

“Wait, when was the last time you talked to Mike?” Emily cuts in, sounding concerned.

“Umm, a few months ago,” Aria replies, a little puzzled.  “Why?”

“No reason,” Emily says unconvincingly.  “You should call him soon though.  You’re right: you need to discuss this with him, and I’m sure he’d love to talk to you.”

Aria furrows her brow.  Emily’s never been a good liar.  “Have _you_ talked to him recently?”

Emily is quiet for a moment.  “Yes,” she admits.  “But I don’t want to get in the middle of things.”

“What things?” Aria presses.  When Emily is quiet, Aria relents, “Okay, I’ll call him.  But aside from Mike, what do you honestly think about all of this?”

“Do you really want my honest reaction?” Emily asks.

“Yes!” Aria says automatically, then amends that to, “No.  Maybe.  Just, keep an open mind?”

“Okay.  Mind wide open, I think this is a bizarre idea.  It seems designed to get one of you hurt or publicly ridiculed, and I think the writing of this book would be incredibly complicated.  I saw how hurt you were after Ezra’s breakdown.  I don’t want to see you go through that again.  I think that Mona is a complex person who will do whatever it takes to protect her own skin.”  Emily pauses and sighs deeply.  “But I know that as a writer you have to go where inspiration takes you, and despite my many previous statements to the contrary, while I don’t totally trust Mona, she isn’t a full-blown monster.  I know that she’s done a lot of good for New York.”

“So you think I should go for it?” Aria asks nervously.

“No,” Emily says.  “But I think you will.”

 

On Emily’s orders and because she knows it’s the right thing to do, Aria calls Mike next.  She’s pretty curious about why he was in contact with Emily, but overriding her curiosity is her concern for this reaction.  They haven’t spoken in a few months—he’s been working for Google at an outfit in Chicago, and it keeps him very busy.  She’s proud of him though, knows he’s working hard.  Aria wishes she could say the same for herself.

“Hey Mike,” she says when he answers, half-surprised that he picked up.  “How’s it going?”

“Okay,” he says.  “I’m pretty tired but I’m alright.  How are you?”

“Good,” she replies, uncertain if he’s seen the pictures.  “Um, I saw Mona recently.”

“I heard,” he chuckles.  “The internet likes you guys together.”

Aria coughs out a laugh, grateful for the levity in his tone.  “So it does.  I actually might be working with her.  Writing a book about her.”

“Oh,” Mike says neutrally.

“Yeah,” Aria continues.  “But the thing is, uh, I may need to pretend to be in a relationship with her, in order to make that happen.”

“Oh,” Mike says again.  “Okay.”

Aria narrows her eyes.  “ _Okay?_ ” she says incredulously.  “This is kind of a big deal, Mike!  She’s your ex-girlfriend.  Don’t you feel more than _okay_?”  She was expecting an argument, or at least a lengthy discussion.

“I don’t know what you want me to say, Aria,” Mike replies, tone still frustratingly mellow.  “I mean, I’m surprised.  But you and Mona have always been pretty unusual people.”

“Really?  That’s all you have to say?”  Aria can feel her blood boiling, though she doesn’t totally know why.

“Are you really badgering me into fighting with you?” Mike responds.  “I’ve got a lot on my plate right now.  I haven’t thought about Mona in years.  I guess this doesn’t rank very high for me right now.”

“What’s on your plate?” Aria asks, feeling herself soften.

“Well, my job for one,” Mike replies.  “And, um, I’ve been dating someone new.  Someone I really like.”

Aria will allow a small smile at that.  Mike sounds shy and fifteen again.  “Tell me about her,” she instructs.

“Well, that’s just in,” Mike says with a nervous laugh.  “There’s no ‘her.’  His name is Jeremy.”  When Aria says nothing for a moment, Mike supplies: “Aria, I’m gay.”

Now it’s Aria’s turn to say, “Oh.”

“Yeah,” Mike says softly.

“Mike, that’s great!” Aria rushes to reply.  The Emily connection makes sense now.  “I’m so happy you told me!  Obviously I’m totally fine with it—I mean, pretty much all of my friends are queer, and I—”

“You're about to pretend to be,” Mike offers.

“Yeah, well, maybe not so much pretending, after all,” Aria says quickly.  Her attraction to women is not something she’s really hidden, it’s just that she and Mike have never discussed it.  Now she wishes she had; maybe it would have made this easier for him.

“Really?”  Mike sounds genuinely surprised.  “Guess we have more in common than I thought.”

“It would seem that way,” Aria says with a smile.  “I’m really happy for you, Mike.”

“Thanks,” he replies, sounding relieved.  “And Aria?  Mona is really cool, once you get to know her.”

“So you’re okay with this?” she prompts hopefully.

“I think I am,” Mike says. 

That decides it for Aria: she knows what she's going to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess in my version of PLL everyone's at least a little bit queer. But I have always thought Mike was gay and just thought Mona was really cool.


	7. Chapter 7

_**People Magazine Star Tracks** _

_**Governor Vanderwaal's Whirlwind Romance!** _

_Stacey Fogelson_

_June 2, 2027_

_While we here at_ People _are not typically in the business of covering politicians, New York Governor Mona Vanderwaal has more than once made an appearance on our site due to her sharp wit and sense of style.  Now we have another reason to excitedly include her: it looks like the famously private politician is in love—and sharing it with the world!  Gov. Vanderwaal’s recently been seen about town with bestselling author Aria Montgomery (who made our “Top Books of 2023 List” with her phenomenal novel_ You Know You Want to Kiss Me _).  After photos of the two ladies in an intimate embrace went viral last month, it seems the adorable brunettes are no longer hiding their romance behind mansion doors!_

 _Here they were seen sharing some cupcakes and cuddles at the Magnolia Bakery on May 27, and below, walking hand-in-hand through Central Park on June 1.  (BTW, we are_ living _for Ms. Montgomery’s fabulous feathered Louboutins, and we can’t wait to see what she’ll wear alongside her girlfriend on the campaign trail!)_

_Looks like Vandergomery (Maria?  Monderwaal?  We’re still working on it!) is in full swing, and we couldn’t be happier!_

 

Aria’s been expecting the call for a couple of weeks, so when she sees Spencer’s name pop up she feels a bit nervous, but not surprised.  “Hey, Spencer,” she says lightly.

“What the hell, Aria?!” Spencer barks, voice sharp.

Aria sighs.  “You’ve seen the pictures.”

Spencer scoffs.  “Yeah, I have.  Everyone has!  You guys are the freaking power couple of New York!”

“Is Hanna mad?” Aria asks softly.  Hanna’s reaction has been one of Aria’s biggest concerns.  She knows how complicated Mona and Hanna’s history is—though she’s pointedly not brought it up with Mona—but she hasn’t known how to broach the subject with Hanna.  So she’s sort of just…avoided it, and let the pictures do the talking.

“No, but she’s confused, and she isn’t the only one.”  Spencer breathes deeply, as though trying to regain some composure.  “What’s going on?”

Aria is quiet for a moment.  She feels a stab of guilt at not having told Spencer and Hanna, alongside a sense of gratitude that Emily didn’t do it for her.  “I just—what I’m doing is complicated,” she starts off.

“Aria, I know all about complicated,” Spencer tells her.  “But right now it seems pretty clear that you’ve skipped right past complicated and are dating the enemy!”

A flare of defensiveness goes up at that.  She and Mona haven’t actually had much time to talk—every interaction has been pretty choreographed so far—but Aria’s felt herself softening toward her.  “Mona isn’t the enemy.  She hasn’t been for a long time.  You know that.”

“You’re not denying that you’re dating her,” Spencer points out.  Aria can almost hear her crossing her arms.

“We aren’t.  It just has to look that way,” Aria explains.  She sits down on her bed, summoning the strength to go through this story with Spencer.  “Okay, I’ll tell you, but I want you to really listen to me.  Mona and I, we made this deal: I get her exclusive book rights, and she gets a fake-girlfriend.”

“Why do _you_ have to be the fake girlfriend?”

Aria shrugs to no one.  “People seem to like us together.  I don’t know why.”

“This is a terrible idea!” Spencer says insistently.  

“Is it?  I mean, it’s a bit strange, but it’s mutually beneficial.  That’s the kind of thing you’re usually all for.”  In the weeks since the idea was first presented to Aria, it’s began to seem more and more logical.  It’s like an exchange of services.  There’s a certain sense to it.

“But it’s Mona!” Spencer points out.  

Aria furrows her brow.  “Hey, she’s not so bad.  And besides which, this thing is already in motion.  I’m not backing out now.”  Spencer, at least, can understand that.  Aria’s never seen her back out from anything.

Spencer is quiet for a moment, then says, “This is all a lot to take in.”

“I understand.  It’s been a lot for me too.  And I would have told you, but I knew it would come out eventually on its own, and I didn’t know how to say it.”  Aria knows that makes her sound like a coward, but it’s the truth.  She’s scared to ask her next question, but has to anyway.  “How is Hanna really taking it?”

“Well, like I said I think she’s really confused.”  Spencer sighs.  “I guess this will make more sense once I explain it.”

“Do you think she’s mad at me for not talking to her earlier?” Aria asks while chewing her lip.

“Honestly, maybe.  But she’ll get over it if she is.  I just—I don’t want to throw too much at her right now.”  Spencer sounds distracted as she says it, and that raises an alarm for Aria.

“Why?  Is she okay?”

“Yeah, she’s fine.  But you should call her,” Spencer says.

“Everyone keeps telling me to call people lately,” Aria replies.  “I wish people would just be straightforward.”

“Hey, you’re not the only one,” Spencer quips.  Aria smiles; Spencer has a point there.  “Just, be careful, okay?”

“Yeah, Spence, I will be,” Aria tells her.  “Love you.”

“Love you too.”

 

They’ve been “dating” for a few weeks, but Aria still hasn’t figured out how the book is going to work.  A regular old biography loses a bit of its credibility when the author is openly dating the subject, so she thinks that another semi-autobiographical novel might be the way to go.  When she talks to Mona about it, the response she gets is, “As long as you don’t make me out to be a sex addict or something, I think you’ll be fine.”  Kim is only slighter more forthcoming in her advice, telling Aria that this book isn’t really what matters, it’s the opportunities that will arise from this book that matter.

Aria isn’t sure how Kim feels about all of this, but she finds herself caring less and less.  Being out of her uninspired funk has helped Aria to realize how little affection was truly in that relationship.  It was a sex thing, nothing more, and she has no desire to return to it. 

Mona picks up on it though: the three of them have lunch together one day, and after Kim leaves Mona comments, without looking up from her menu, “You two have slept together, haven’t you?”

Aria turns to face her in shock.  Mona had seemed pretty checked out throughout the meal, but clearly she was paying more attention that Aria thought.  “Um, we have, yes,” Aria replies evenly.  “Why?”

“I was just wondering.  Thought I saw something there.  Not anymore?”  Mona finally lifts her head, fixing Aria with an unreadable expression.

“When would I have time to sleep with her?” Aria asks a bit sourly.  “I’ve been spending all my time with you.”

“So you have,” Mona agrees.  “How’s the writing going?”

“It’s fine,” Aria replies.  In truth, she’s written very little so far.  The ideas and the inspiration are there, but every time she goes to write something her mind is completely blank.  It’s hard, she finds, to reconcile this put-together, professional version of Mona with the one who once screamed at her in the middle of a burning building.  It’s not that she’s still angry with Mona—she doesn’t know if she’s forgiven Charlotte, but she knows she has Mona—but there’s so much of Mona to consider.  She’s been a thousand different people.

Mona studies her for a moment, cat-like.  “Aria, if you’re having trouble writing, you can talk to me about it,” she says warmly.  “That’s what girlfriends are for, right?”  She smiles shyly; that’s the version that Aria still thinks of as Hanna’s Mona.

“You’re a complicated person,” Aria offers.  “And you’re a public figure.  You're hard to write about.”

Mona takes a sip of her iced tea and leans back in her chair.  “I understand.  You can ask me things, you know.”

“Okay,” Aria replies.  “I—I don’t know where to start.”

“Can I ask _you_ something?”  Aria nods, and Mona continues, “Why haven’t you talked to Hanna about this?”

“How do you know I haven’t talked to Hanna?” Aria asks with mild concern.

“Because she told me,” Mona replies simply.

Aria stiffens at that.  “I didn’t know you two were in contact.”  She tries to keep her breathing even, but she can feel her heart rate pick up.

“We’re not,” Mona says.  “But I wanted to give her a heads up about all of this.  She’s been understandably confused, but I think she’s glad I reached out.”  Aria doesn’t think Mona’s trying to be malicious, but her tone is certainly pointed.  The annoying thing is, Mona is being considerate, and now Aria feels like an asshole.

She's quiet for a moment, searching Mona’s face for more answers.  Mona seems entirely calm, maddeningly serene, her question coming across as nothing more than mild curiosity.  Aria wants a reaction from her, wants to know how she really feels and thinks, so she says the only thing she can think to say: “You and Hanna slept together.”

Mona’s eyebrows raise but her expression is otherwise unchanged.  “Yes,” she replies.  “We did.”

“That can’t have been easy,” Aria says softly.

“It wasn’t,” Mona confirms, her head tilting forward slightly.  “But it was a long time ago.”  And there something breaks.  It’s small, almost imperceptible, but Aria sees it.  A trembling vulnerability sweeps across Mona’s features, as though a gust of wind blew it toward her.

“I’m sorry,” Aria says sincerely, feeling bad for pushing Mona to that place.  Mona says nothing, so Aria reaches forward and places her hand over Mona’s.  Mona looks up at her quickly, genuine surprise gracing her features.  They’ve been holding hands all over the city, but this feels different.

Mona flips her hand over and grasps Aria’s fingers in her own. 


	8. Chapter 8

“I’ve been thinking,” Mona states one afternoon when they’re both in the office of the Mansion.  She’s at her desk working on some important paperwork of sorts, while Aria is curled up with her laptop on the couch attempting to write, but she’s somehow gotten stuck on a long description of Mona’s hair.

“I don’t like the sound of that,” Aria replies mildly, glancing up to catch Mona elegantly flipping her off.  No one’s spoken for an hour or so, but Aria finds the sudden distraction from her challenging work welcome.

“Seriously,” Mona says, scooting her chair back from the desk and rising to stand.  “We have a problem.”

“What’s that?” Aria asks as she sets her laptop aside.

Mona moves around to the front of the desk and props herself against it.  “Well, we get a lot press coverage in Manhattan and it’s where you live, so we’ve been spending most of our time there.  But shuffling off to the city every day or a few times a week just isn’t sustainable for me.  It’s a two and a half hour drive from here!  I’m a very busy woman.”

“Yeah, that’s a lot of travel time,” Aria agrees, though she privately doesn’t mind the drive.  She’s always liked long drives, especially now when her days aren’t filled with much else.

“But obviously I can’t just get an apartment,” Mona continues.

“Obviously,” Aria replies a bit warily.  She has an idea of where this is going.

“So, I think you should move in with me,” Mona says slowly.  “Just until I’m elected, maybe a bit after.  We’ll both be traveling around the state for the campaign, but it just makes so much more sense.  My campaign is being run here, and you are part of my campaign.”  Mona smiles, some of her professionalism slipping.  “One of the more enjoyable parts, quite honestly.”

“I like my apartment,” Aria replies weakly.  She feels like she should put up a fight because it’s Mona and this whole situation of theirs is so unconventional.  But she knows that Mona is making a lot of sense.  Them living together will sell the relationship more, and if Aria is going to write a halfway decent book about Mona they should be spending as much time together as possible.  Besides which, she doesn’t really like her apartment all that much.  Aria shakes her head.  “But I’m in,” she says.  

Mona claps her hands together.  “Wonderful!  You can have your own room, of course, and move in whatever stuff you’d like.”  She turns on her heel and goes back to her desk.  Aria thinks the conversation is over but then Mona looks up again.  “One more thing,” she says.  “Have you talked to Hanna yet?”

Aria frowns, her mood immediately growing sour.  “No,” she replies sharply.  “Why?”

Mona rolls her eyes.  “You know why, Aria.”

“She hasn’t reached out either,” Aria points out.  She knows it’s a childish excuse.

“She shouldn’t have to,” Mona replies.  “Look, it’s your decision.  But you know there’s that big gala next week and the press will be all over us.  Do you really want her looking at the pictures the next morning without some sort of explanation from you about what’s really going on?”

“Spencer told her what’s going on,” Aria says petulantly. 

“It should come from _you_ ,” Mona says.  She flashes an understanding smile—almost a motherly smile—and goes back to her paperwork.  Aria tries to write more but she can’t.  Mona’s right, and she can’t deny it.

 

A video chat seems more personal, but it’s also a bigger gamble that Hanna won’t pick up.  Aria rolls the dice, and Hanna, thankfully, answers the call.  Aria hasn’t seen her in a few months and she looks beautiful, if a little stressed.  Her hair is shorter than it’s been in a while, reminding Aria of the way it looked in high school, and her face looks just a touch rounder.  She doesn’t seem angry to see Aria, at least, but definitely surprised.

“Aria, hey,” Hanna greets.  It looks like she’s sitting at her office in the house she, Spencer and Caleb bought a couple of years ago.  It’s a great house, relatively small but incredibly spacious compared to the apartment they shared for years.

“Hi Hanna,” Aria says timidly.  “I’ve owed you this call for a while.”  Aria is seated at her own desk in her nearly empty apartment.  She’s been moving all week and knows she looks like a bit of a mess in her grungy black overalls.

“I’m glad to see you,” Hanna replies.  “Sounds like there’s a lot going on for you right now.”  Aria could interpret some passive-aggression in those words, but she doesn’t think Hanna means them that way. 

“There is.  Spencer told you, I’m sure,” Aria says.

Hanna nods.  “Yeah, she did.  I—I would have liked to hear it from you.”  She exhales and makes direct eye contact with Aria for the first time in the chat.  “I’m not mad, Aria, I just…I can’t imagine not talking to you about it if the situation was reversed.  It’s not like you needed to ask for permission or anything, but a conversation, a heads up, would have been nice.  And then when you didn’t call, I thought maybe you were mad at me—”

“Are you kidding?” Aria cuts her off.  “I thought you were mad at _me_.  And you would have every right to be.  I guess…I’d made my mind up, and I didn’t want anyone trying to talk me out of it.  But I felt guilty, like I owed you an explanation and I didn’t have a good one.”

“You don’t owe me an explanation,” Hanna says softly.  “But do you have one?”

Aria shrugs.  “I felt inspired for the first time in years.  Mona makes me want to write.  And I like spending time with her,” she says simply.

She doesn’t realize how that sounds until Hanna’s eyes widen.  “You guys aren’t actually…”

“No!” Aria rushes to clarify.  “Definitely not.  But, um.”  She takes a breath.  “In the interest of full disclosure, I am moving in with her.  For campaign and book reasons.”

Hanna glances down and is quiet for a moment.  “Okay.  I’m glad you told me.”  She cracks a small smile.  “This is all very weird.”

“Less so when you’ve gotten used to it,” Aria replies.  “So, how are you?”

Hanna looks down again and Aria notices a small blush creeping along her cheeks.  “Well,” Hanna begins.  “Want to see something cool?”

Aria nods, curious, and Hanna shifts the screen and appears to stand up.  Aria’s eyes take a second to adjust to what she’s looking at, but then she realizes Hanna is holding up her tablet in one hand and her shirt in the other, giving Aria a view of her rounded, lightly protruding stomach.

“Hanna!” Aria squeals in excitement.  “You’re pregnant?!”

Hanna sits back down and readjusts the screen.  “About sixteen weeks,” she confirms with a grin.  “Can you believe it?”

“No,” Aria says honestly.  “But I’m so happy for you, as long as you’re happy.”

“I’m happy,” Hanna assures her.  “A little unsure of how this ‘having three parents’ thing is going to go, but very happy.  I wanted to tell you earlier, but…”

“Let’s stop apologizing to each other about not saying certain things and just be honest from now on,” Aria suggests.

“Deal,” Hanna replies, beaming.  “And Mona does know, by the way.  She could somehow tell something was different in my voice and she wore me down.”

“She has a way of doing that,” Aria says with an eye roll.  “I can’t believe she didn’t tell me!”

“I swore her to secrecy,” Hanna tells her.  “I wanted you to hear it from me.”  

Something in her smile shifts and Aria picks up on it.  “What?”

“Nothing,” Hanna says with a little laugh, waving her hand dismissively.  “It’s just—we’re talking about this like you and Mona are a real couple.  It’s funny to me.”

Aria’s own grin wants to fade at that comment, but she keeps it firmly in place.  “That is funny.  But we’re so not.”  She clears her throat.  “So, tell me about the baby.”

Hanna looks like she wants to say more about that but she doesn’t, shifting the topic back to the matter at hand.  The laughter and conversation moves easily between them, and Aria doesn’t know how they spent so much time apart.    


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter got really long! Aria has a lot to process.

Aria’s in the midst of trying on dresses for the gala when she gets the email from Kim.  Two sentences: 

 _I don’t care if you’re fucking her, just get me some pages.  The whole point of this arrangement is to get you writing, not for you to play dress-up in her mansion._  

Aria’s brow furrows; it’s as though Kim can sense what she’s doing at this very minute, here in a private dressing area of Mona’s favorite store.  “I don’t think she likes me very much,” Mona murmurs behind her, her face suddenly right next to Aria’s ear.

“Ah!” Aria gasps as her whole body startles.  “You shouldn’t sneak up on people like that!”

Mona moves around the chaise lounge where Aria’s sitting to face her.  “Sorry.  Old habits die hard.”  She doesn’t sound sorry, but Aria must admit that she looks fantastic.  Mona is wearing a floor-length silver gown with intricate beading along the front and a full tulle skirt.  It’s relatively modest, with a sweetheart neckline and capped sleeves, but it’s definitely striking.  “This is the one, right?” she asks, twirling twice.

Aria nods, setting her phone down.  “You look beautiful,” she says truthfully.

“Y’know, I feel pretty beautiful in this thing.  It’ll look nice on stage for my speech, too,” Mona comments.  She flounces down beside Aria and motions for her to stand.  “Your turn.”

Aria hustles herself into the little dressing room, finding the dresses she’d picked out earlier alongside a few of Mona’s suggestions.  They haven’t been shopping for too long, but already there’s been an interesting push-pull between what Mona deems appropriate and what Aria deems boring.  “People like my sense of style,” Aria pointed out when Mona vetoed a purple crop top and skirt combination.  

“No, _People Magazine_ likes your sense of style,” Mona corrected.  “Republicans are going to be at this gala, and they already don’t like me because I’m not a white, straight man.  I’m not going to give them things to add to the list.”

“I thought you weren’t courting the Republican vote,” Aria shot back.

Mona raised her eyebrow approvingly, but only replied, “I’m courting _every_ vote.”

So now Aria has a few dresses to try that vaguely meet the criteria of pretty and also demure, though she finds herself a bit preoccupied as she pulls the first one on.  Kim’s email rocked her out of the previously enjoyable shopping time, reminding her that at the end of the day, this is work.  She and Mona aren’t a couple, and they aren’t doing this for fun.  It’s a job, for them both.

Now if only she could get some pages.  So far the semi-biographical novel approach has been working once more, but Aria keeps getting stuck.  At first it was just the Mona of it all, but now it’s their whole dynamic.  Kim has suggested (strongly) that Aria go with a romance angle for the story, since that’s all anyone will want to hear about, and it’s Aria’s strong suit.  But tapping into a romance that doesn’t exist is hard.  In some ways, it’s harder than writing a book from the point of view of Ezra.  At least she knew him, front and back, and knew the way he loved.  She could fill in Nicole’s blanks however she pleased, crafting a woman who suited the story.  

Mona has no blanks.  She’s all filled in, yet she still eludes Aria.  And their relationship…Aria doesn’t know _how_ she feels about Mona, exactly.  The story that’s being told—the story she wants to tell—is too far from the truth to be fact, and yet, it isn’t as close to fiction as she thought it was.  If Aria was outside of it she could craft something magnificent, she’s sure of it.  But she’s very much inside, perhaps further than she even knows on the surface.

She hasn’t spoken to Kim about it, but Aria knows that Kim would point out that her what made her previous books successful was how personal they were, how vulnerable Aria let herself be.  But that was when Aria was writing about the past.  This is entirely different.  This is Aria’s present, and that’s far scarier.

“Hey, what’s taking so long?” Mona calls from the chaise lounge.  “Let’s see some looks, girly girl!”

Aria shakes her head, snapping herself out of this spiral of contemplation, and finishes zipping up the maroon dress she’s trying on.  It isn’t too elaborate—strapless, floor-length, vaguely body-skimming—but she likes the way it feels.  She actually looks like herself when she stares in the mirror, but she also looks like someone who could make smalltalk with politicians.

Mona seems to agree: her eyes widen as Aria steps out of the dressing room.  “Wow,” Mona says softly.  “You look amazing.”  She gives Aria a head-to-toe once over and nods.  “That’ll definitely do.”  Her voice is a bit deeper than Aria is used to, and it makes Aria feel suddenly shy.  She murmurs her thanks and quickly goes back into the tiny room to change her clothes.  This whole day has left her distracted and self-conscious, and she’s ready for it to be over.

 

Aria’s tried to shake off how weird she feels by the time the gala arrives.  She wishes she’d been more successful.  Trying to write when the words aren't there has always been one of her least favorite things, and in this instance it’s even worse, because trying to write means trying to untangle her own feelings, and that’s well…

It’s weird.  It’s all a little weird.  Mona has very quickly gone from someone Aria intentionally didn’t think about to someone she not only lives with, but virtually shares her life with.  They each have their own space in the mansion, to be sure, and Mona’s days are often busy with various important governor duties.  But all the same, there’s no one else in Aria’s life that she’s spending as much time with right now, and the strangest part of all is that she doesn’t hate it.  Mona is interesting and witty, with a perceptiveness that is at times disarming but mostly makes for fascinating conversation.  Aria finds that she actually likes Mona.  That was never part of the plan.

At least for tonight she can play the role of girlfriend and not worry about too much else.  She can be a good actress when she needs to be.  Mona knocks on her door just before they have to leave, calling in a sing-song voice, “Ready, darling?” 

Aria rushes to the door, pulling the silver caplet she selected to match Mona’s dress tighter around her.  Mona, in turn, is wearing bright maroon shoes.  Aria smiles when she sees them.  “You look lovely,” she murmurs.  Mona really does.  The look is heightened by her up-do and elegant makeup, and she looks perfectly regal.  

“Why, thank you,” Mona replies.  “You don’t look too bad yourself.”  Aria attempts an off-kilter curtsy but stumbles slightly.  Mona reaches to catch her but Aria quickly catches herself on the doorframe instead.  Mona gives her an odd look but says nothing as they make their way down the stairs and into the car.  

Aria feels like she should ask Mona if she’s nervous about the speech she’s been preparing, but the words are once again stuck.  The ride is quick—the gala is actually in Albany, not Manhattan—and soon they’re being whisked inside.  Aria is instantly overwhelmed by the bright lights and flood of people moving toward them, but Mona hooks her arm and effortlessly begins schmoozing.  Soon Aria is being introduced to all sorts of people involved in New York government.  Try as she might, she doesn’t think she retains a single name, but she manages to make some idle chitchat.  A few people have read her books, and she plasters on a smile as they ask about possible sequels.  “We’ll see,” she comments noncommittally and through gritted teeth.  “This one keeps me pretty busy.”  She gestures toward Mona, who in turn offers her a sly thumbs up.

Finally they make their way through the initial round of introductions, and they can settle into the gala itself.  Aria isn’t entirely sure what this party is celebrating—something having to do with New York history—but everyone seems to be having a good time so she doesn’t think it matters.  A few passed apps and some champagne later, and it’s time for Mona’s speech.  Aria’s been hanging close, using Mona’s confidence as a buffer all evening, and she feels a bit mournful watching Mona walk away from her.

“My fellow New Yorkers,” Mona begins at the podium.  “I’m so proud to be here with you tonight.  What a wonderful way to celebrate our state in style, and the perfect place to officially announce that I will be seeking a second term as your governor.  I have worked tirelessly these last three years to advocate for and improve our great state, and I will continue to do so if given the opportunity.  I want to thank all of you who supported my last campaign, and tell you that I look forward to your continued support moving forward.  We can find and achieve new goals for New York side-by-side, because we are stronger together!”  

The crowd cheers and Mona pauses with a smile, scanning the audience.  Aria doesn’t realize that Mona’s looking for her until Mona’s face dawns in recognition.  “And I would also like to thank my partner, Aria Montgomery, who has been my faithful champion.  Those of you who are the partners and spouses of politicians know we aren’t always the easiest people to be around”—the crowd chuckles—“but if any of you are fortunate enough to have a partner as unwaveringly patient as Aria, well, you are mighty lucky indeed.”  She goes quiet for a moment, and even from the audience Aria can see her eyes soften.  “But enough about me!” Mona continues briskly.  “Please enjoy this fabulous celebration, starting with our musical guest, Michael Bublé!”

“Michael Bublé?” Aria comments once Mona rejoins her offstage.

“Yeah, everyone here is twenty-plus years older than us.  They wanted Bublé.”  She smoothes her skirt and looks at Aria expectantly.  “So, how was my speech?  I know it was a bit cliched, but for this kind of event it comes with the territory.”

Aria shakes her head.  “No, I liked it,” she says honestly.  “It was very inspiring.”  She bites her lip, mulling over her next sentence.  “But, um, I wasn’t expecting the shout-out.”

Mona wordlessly takes her hand and starts moving them to the dance floor.  “I thought I should put you in the spotlight a little.  I would have given you a heads-up, but I didn’t actually know I was going to say that until I got up there.”

Aria jerks her head back in surprise while still keeping an arm around Mona.  “You improvised that part?”

Mona nods.  “I did.  It wasn’t much of a lie though.  You’ve been very patient.  Very accommodating.”  She looks like she wants to say more, but remains silent.

Aria murmurs, “Thanks,” and pulls Mona a bit closer.  They dance like that, quietly but not uncomfortably.  The song is upbeat and swingy, unrecognizable to Aria, but then it shifts into something vaguely familiar. 

“You don’t know me,” Mona murmurs against her ear.

“What?” Aria says, pulling back.

“This song is called ‘You Don’t Know Me.’  I prefer the Ray Charles version, but this is pretty too,” Mona tells her.  Aria listens to the lyrics for a moment: " _No, you don’t know the one who dreams of you at night, and longs to kiss your lips, and longs to hold you tight_."  It’s beautiful, but very melancholy.  “Do you want to know a secret?” Mona whispers.

They’re still pulled back from each other slightly, so Aria can see Mona’s face.  She looks wistful.  “Sure, tell me a secret.”

Mona takes a breath.  “When we were sixteen, I used to listen to this song every day for a month when I came home from school.”  She swallows.  “I’d sit in my room on my little iPod and cry my eyes out.”

Aria tilts her head to one side.  “Thinking about Hanna?” she prompts, unafraid of Mona’s reaction.

Mona exhales.  “Yeah.”  Aria rubs her thumb against Mona’s palm gently as they sway, and Mona in turns tightens her arm around Aria’s back.

“Do you miss her?” Aria asks.  “Do you…do you feel regretful about how things turned out?”

Mona seems to genuinely consider this before shaking her head.  “Maybe I did for a while.  But not now.  She’s happy and in love.  And I’m—”

“You’re a governor,” Aria supplies.

Mona forces a smile.  “Yes.  I’m a governor.”

Aria listens to the song for another moment, the line " _Afraid and shy, I let my chance go by"_ catching her ears.  “Mona?”

“Yeah?”

“Does this song still make you feel sad about Hanna?” Aria asks.

Mona shakes her head.  “It makes me think about her, but I don’t feel sad.  Not anymore,” she answers, her eyes looking a little less mournful.

Aria hesitates before saying what she’s thinking: “There’s a song that Ezra and I listened to the first time we met.”  She shrugs.  “I still can’t hear it without thinking about him.”

“And do you miss him when you hear it?” Mona asks warily.

“No,” Aria replies.  It’s the truth.  “I miss—I miss being sixteen.  I miss thinking our story was the most romantic thing to ever happen to anyone.”  There’s still a heaviness to her chest when she thinks about Ezra, but it’s gotten lighter over the years.  “I never hear that song anymore,” she adds.

“Are you really over Ezra?” Mona asks with a raised eyebrow.

“Yes,” Aria says without delay.  “Definitively yes.”

“I’m glad to hear you say that,” Mona replies, a grin playing at the corners of her mouth.

“Why?” Aria murmurs, her pulse quickening.

“Well, it would make our situation awfully complicated,” Mona says diplomatically.  She removes her hand from Aria’s back and gestures around the room.  “I mean, for the campaign.”

“Right,” Aria replies, feeling oddly deflated.  “For the campaign.”  

The song ends and they break apart.  “I should mingle,” Mona whispers, letting go of Aria’s hand.  Aria nods and watches her walk away, her eyes unwilling to lose Mona as she moves through the sea of people.   


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you haven't seen the movie "But I'm a Cheerleader," this chapter will vaguely spoil the ending for you. (Also, go see that movie. It's a delight.)

As the evening wears on, it starts to feel like a hazy dream.  Aria is introduced to so many people that her brain begins to get fuzzy.  The copious amounts of champagne coupled with the small amount of food doesn’t help with that.  By the time they get back to the car, even Mona looks wiped out, and it occurs to Aria that she doesn’t think she’s ever seen Mona look tired before.  It’s sort of comforting.

Aria has no idea what time it is, but it feels late.  She rolls down her window and gulps in the evening air, grateful to be out of the packed, stuffy gala.  Beside her, Mona yawns audibly and stretches.  Out of the corner of her eye Aria sees the muscles in Mona’s arms flex as she moves, and it sends a strange feeling through Aria’s whole body.

When they arrive back home they silently trudge inside and each pull off their heels.  Mona announces that she wants to change clothes, but does so in a way that suggests she’d like to stay up awhile yet.  Aria feels the same way: tired, certainly, but still energized from the night.

Aria goes to her room and carefully slips out of her dress, tugging on some leggings and an oversized T-shirt with a gigantic lightening bolt on it—one of her favorites.  She moves quickly, wanting to get back out of her room to see what Mona’s up to.  Mona’s faster though; she’s already out in the living room by the time Aria gets there.

Mona’s taken off the outer shell of her dress but kept on the silver slip that was beneath it; under that she’s pulled on some bright blue yoga pants and a pair of slippers.  Her hair is half-undone, still pinned in the back but with long tendrils curling around her face, and though her makeup is still mostly intact she’s clearly taken out her contacts because a pair of tortoise-shell glasses adorn her face.  The whole look shouldn’t work but is actually pretty adorable.

“Hey,” Mona greets with a warm, sleepy smile, tucking her feet around her body on the couch.

“Hi,” Aria replies, sitting down beside her.  She lets her head fall back against the cushion, shifting to face Mona.  She looks at her for a moment, then asks, “If you could do anything in the world right now, what would you do?”

Mona purses her lips playfully, as though deep in thought, and then with a casual shrug tosses out, “You.”

Aria is instantly on alert: her face flushes and she sits up straight.  “What?”

“I’m kidding!” Mona cackles, reaching over to reassuringly pat Aria on the knee.  It has the opposite effect, making Aria feel hyperaware of her body in relation to Mona’s.  Mona stops laughing and offers a small smile.  “You’re cute when you’re flustered.”

Aria forces herself to try and relax, sinking back into the couch.  She blinks a few times, trying to think of something to break away from this moment.  “We could watch a movie,” she proposes.  It sounds more suggestive than she intended, but if Mona takes it that way she doesn’t let on.

“Yes, a movie sounds perfect right now,” Mona says.  “Did you have something in mind?”

Aria shakes her head so Mona locates the remote and turns the TV on to check Netflix.  Something immediately catches Aria’s eye.  “ _But I’m a_ _Cheerleader_! _”_ she squeals.  “I haven’t seen that in forever!”

Mona whips around to face her.  “You know that movie?”

“Of course I do!” Aria says excitedly.  Mona still looks skeptical so Aria takes a breath and explains, “After Em came out, I wanted to be supportive, but I didn’t have any frame of reference really.  I didn’t know any other gay people—or at least I thought I didn’t—so I thought I’d watch some movies about lesbians.  But they’re all so depressing, except for this one.”  Aria pauses, considering.  “In retrospect, the way I felt watching this movie should have tipped me off to my own queerness.”  She smiles; she hasn’t seen this movie in years, but thinking about it conjures up memories of those early days with Emily, when Aria wanted so badly to say the right thing and was certain she was forever saying the wrong one.  That feels like a lifetime ago.

Mona tilts her head to one side.  “I’m surprised you like this movie.  I would have thought you’d find it too…goofy, or something.”  Aria shakes her head and Mona continues, “I love this movie too.  I used to watch it when I was a teenager and wish for my own Megan.”

Aria laughs.  “It makes sense that you were into Megan.  I was always more of a Graham girl, myself."  She grins.  "This movie is so wonderfully weird.  I love it.  So we’re definitely watching it, right?”

Mona nods.  “Definitely.  But we need more alcohol.”

“And snacks,” Aria adds.  

Twenty minutes later they’ve raided the kitchen and are all set on the couch with popcorn, candy, some gluten-free crackers that Aria insists on buying, and a bottle of white wine.  For all the previous weirdness of the evening, Aria can’t remember the last time she felt this relaxed, and soon she and Mona are laughing and joking through the movie.  The laughter dies down, however, after Megan and Graham go to the gay bar, and by the time they’re sneaking off to have sex for the first time, Mona says very quietly, “I haven’t had sex in three years.”

Aria’s eyes widen and she quickly pauses the movie.  “What?!”

Mona sets the popcorn bowl down on the table and turns to face her, nodding.  “Not since those campaign staffers,” she explains evenly.  “It just started to seem too risky.  I didn’t want stories getting out.  If I slept with men I’d be a slut, and I wasn’t sure about the lesbian angle at that point.  It felt safer to just stop.”

“But don’t you miss it?” Aria asks in disbelief.

Mona rolls her eyes.  “Of course I miss it, Aria.  But sometimes in life you have to prioritize.  And being the governor is ultimately more important to me than sexual satisfaction.  It’s easy enough to put out of your head when you’ve got a million other things to focus on.”

Aria is silent, unsure of how to react.  “Why are you telling me this?” she finally asks after a long moment.

Mona shrugs.  Years ago Aria would have been certain that Mona was telling her this out of a manipulation of some sort, but now Aria knows that isn’t what's going on.  “I just wanted to tell you, I guess,” Mona says plainly.  She reaches over to grab the remote and unpauses the movie.  

Aria still feels a bit awkward as they continue watching, but she softens as the movie goes on, and her heart is warm as it ends with Megan declaring her love for Graham.  That part always makes her feel hopeful.  She chances a glance over at Mona to find her completely passed out.  Aria cuddles into the arm of the couch, not wanting to leave this little cocoon, and within moments she’s asleep as well.

 

Aria wakes up before Mona, which is a rarity, but neither one of them had reason to set an alarm today.  Sun is streaming through the windows, making Aria squint as she raises her head.  She quickly sets it back down and studies Mona for a moment.  Mona looks so young and peaceful resting there, her hair unfurling against the back of the couch and her hands tucked beneath her cheek.  Looking at her now, Aria can’t ever imagine a time when Mona frightened her.

The sound of hurried footsteps moves toward her and Aria snaps her gaze upward.  A member of Mona’s security team, Leo, looks at her pensively.  “I’m sorry to bother you, Ms. Montgomery, but there’s someone here for you, and they’re being rather persistent,” Leo explains nervously.

Aria rises up, puzzled, and the action wakes Mona, who’s immediately on alert.  “What’s going on?” she asks, seeming to sense Leo’s anxiety.  Aria shrugs and the two of them walk to the door.  Mona steps in front of her to peep outside first, and her whole body tenses in annoyance when she turns back around.

“What?” Aria asks insistently.

“Motherfucker,” Mona says through gritted teeth.  “It’s Ezra.”


	11. Chapter 11

“What if I just sent Leo out there with his gun and—” Mona tries to suggest, but Aria quickly cuts her off.

“No!  No, that isn’t necessary.”  She takes a few deep breaths, trying to steady herself, but she can’t seem to keep her body from trembling.  It’s been eight years since she’s seen Ezra, and in that time Aria has worked very hard to keep him not just out of her life, but out of her head.  But now he’s literally on the other side of the door, crashing back into her space and her mind, and she feels completely blindsided.

Mona takes a deep breath herself.  “Look, you don’t have to do anything,” she says in a way that Aria can tell means she’s trying to keep her cool.  “He means nothing.”

Aria looks up from her shaking hands into Mona’s eyes.  She sees fury looking back, but it isn’t directed at her.  She also sees concern.  “He wants to talk to me,” Aria murmurs.  She reaches forward without thinking about it and takes Mona’s hands in her own.  Mona stiffens momentarily before gently rubbing her thumbs across Aria’s fingers.  “I didn’t invite him here,” Aria says quietly.

Mona offers a small smile.  “I know you didn’t,” she assures her.  “What do you want to do?”

Aria raises her head, blinking a few times.  “I don’t want to talk to him, but I think I need to.”  Mona mouths _okay_ , squeezing Aria’s hands once more before releasing them.  Aria instantly misses the contact.

“Leo’s here if you need him.  Isn’t that right, Leo?” Mona prompts, to which Leo gives Aria a quick, affirmative nod.  “I’m here too,” Mona says in a softer voice.  “Please, if you need anything.  I’m right here, and I’d gladly take a swing at that asshole.”

Aria forces a small grin before opening the door, and there’s Ezra.  He still takes her breath away, but for completely different reasons than he used to.  He’s grown a small, shaggy beard and looks like he’s lost a bit of weight—his frame is particularly wiry.  He doesn’t look angry, exactly, but Aria knows him well enough to see that he’s holding on to a lot of pent-up frustration.  Still, his eyes light up when he sees her.

She wants to throw up.  

Aria crosses her arms as she steps across the porch toward him.  “Hi Ezra,” she greets coolly.  

“Aria, this is the last place I thought I’d find you,” Ezra says, an edge to his voice.

“Have you been looking for me?” she asks with a furrowed brow.  “I haven’t been hard to find.”

Ezra shakes his head.  “No, I’m afraid I’m the one who’s been M.I.A."  He pauses, studying her.  "What is it that you think you’re doing here?” he asks.

Aria sets her jaw, brushing some hair out of her eyes.  “I don’t really see why that should matter to you,” she replies.

Ezra steps closer and Aria’s spine goes rigid.  “Of course it matters to me.  I didn’t stop caring about you, just because of everything that happened.”

Aria feels a lump forming in her throat.  Ten years ago, this would have left her undone.  Ten years ago, she would have launched herself into his arms, told him she missed him, tried to find a place for them to run away to.  Ten years ago, she had not yet written two novels, gone through countless hours of therapy, and had dozens of conversations with her friends and her mother processing this relationship.  Ten years ago, she hadn’t yet called up Maggie Cutler and Jackie Molina and talked about the way Ezra treated them.  Ten years ago, she had yet to learn about the other young women who he had made feel so special, so sophisticated—girls who didn’t make the news or get a book deal.  Ten years ago, she would have been his, all over again.

Not now.

“I think you should go,” Aria says plainly.  

Ezra looks taken aback.  “I just got here.”  She can see the upset rising in him.

Aria rolls her lips together and inhales through her nose.  _Keep calm_ , she thinks to herself.  _This will be over soon._   “Nobody asked you to come,” she tells him.  

“Aria, you’re being ridiculous!” Ezra says sternly, nearly spitting.  “After everything Mona did to you, getting involved with her like this…well, it’s just, it’s not you.  Not to mention the fact that she’s a woman, which I have no problem with, but since when are you interested in women?  And if this is a publicity thing—then I just don’t know you at all, I suppose.  The Aria I know would never date someone so insane and dangerous and—”

That does it.  “ _Stop it!_ ” Aria bellows, trembling again, but this time with rage.  “You do not get to say those things to me!  You don’t know me anymore, Ezra!  Mona is nothing like the person you’re describing.  She has become one of the best people I know—”

“But how can you trust her?” Ezra retorts, cutting her off.  “We’re taking about a person who stalked you, lied to you, made your life a living hell!”

“That was ages ago, and she’s not the only one who did that!” Aria replies, her voice starting to crack.

Ezra shakes his head.  “I’m not talking about Charlotte right now,” he says dismissively.  

“Neither am I!” Aria scoffs.  “I’m talking about _you_ , Ezra!  _You_ spied on me, took advantage of me, manipulated me, and look: I loved you very deeply once.  But I have done a lot of growing up in our years apart, and you know what?  All of those things Mona did to me when she was a mentally unstable teenager are things you did to me as an adult!”  She pauses, breathing hard.  Tears are streaming down her face, but she doesn’t care.  Ezra actually looks a little scared, and she isn’t finished yet.  “You got off easy.  You could have gone to prison.  You probably still could, for some charge or another.”

“Are you threatening me?” Ezra asks lowly.

“No!” Aria barks.  “But you better get the hell away from my house.”  She yanks the door open to find a stunned-looking Mona and Leo behind it.  Without thinking or looking back at Ezra, Aria pulls Mona against her and kisses her, hard.  

Mona reacts instinctively—though Aria doesn’t know what instinct it is—and kisses her back, wrapping her arms tightly around Aria’s waist.  It isn’t romantic giving the circumstance, but it’s something.  Triumphant, maybe, and a little electric, but also sad.  This is all a lot. Aria is a shaking, tearful mess as she pulls back, so Mona keeps holding on, steadying her. 

“Fuck you,” Mona says with a little grin to a pale-faced Ezra, and then slams the door in his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was incredibly cathartic to write, FYI.


	12. Chapter 12

“I’m sorry,” Aria blubbers once the door is closed.  “I made a big scene right outside and then kissing you like that…it was all so inappropriate.”

“Shh,” Mona whispers, wrapping her arms around Aria’s shoulders.  “It’s okay.  I admit that isn’t how I thought our first kiss would go, but anything to further the cause of making that piece of shit feel uncomfortable.” 

Aria makes a mental note to circle back to the first part of that sentence, but now isn’t the time.  “I heard what you said,” Mona murmurs.  Aria looks up at her nervously.  “You were wonderful.”

Aria exhales against her, letting her body sag.  “Thank you.  I—I may have made it worse though.  He’s really angry.”

Mona nods.  “I know.  None of this is your fault.  If he tries to retaliate in some way, we’ll be ready.”

 

_**New York Times Gossip Column** _

_J.J. Anderson-Jung_

_June 30, 2027_

_**Trouble** **in** **Paradise** **?**_   _One day after a warm showing at the "Celebration: New York" Gala, is the First Couple of NY headed for separate bedrooms?  Ezra Fitz seems to think so.  You may remember Mr. Fitz as Aria Montgomery’s former English teacher and the “author” of two well-regarded novels about ten years ago.  Except one of those novels was actually ghostwritten—by none other than Ms. Montgomery!  It was quite the scandal of 2018.  Mr. Fitz and Ms. Montgomery had been romantically involved for a time when she was his student—yes, this scandal gets juicier and juicier—but Mr. Fitz had all but disappeared from the public eye.  That is, until the morning after the Gala, when he showed up on the Governor’s doorstep and had a very loud and very public argument with Ms. Montgomery.  It’s anyone’s guess what they were arguing about, but when approached for comment Mr. Fitz had some choice words for his former student/lover/writing partner and her new honey._ _He said, “Aria is a fool to trust [Gov. Vanderwaal].  This relationship is toxic and won’t last.  [Gov. Vanderwaal] was cruel and manipulative to Aria in high school, and she’s cruel and manipulative now.”  Shots fired!  Gov. Vanderwaal and Ms. Montgomery declined to comment._

 

 

_**A Quick Word with Aria Montgomery** _

_by Theo Walker_

_The New Yorker E-Magazine_

_July_ _8_ , _2027_

 

 _The über-talented Aria Montgomery has been the subject of public intrigue ever since the reveal that she’d ghostwritten the best-selling novel_ Nicole _for her former English teacher and lover Ezra Fitz in 2018.  Now dating New York Governor Mona Vanderwaal, Ms. Montgomery’s love life is once more a national curiosity.  Here for the first time since the release of her last novel,_ You Know You Want to Kiss Me _, Ms. Montgomery sits down with us for an interview about life, love, and writing._

 

_**New** **Yorker** : Thank you so much for meeting with us today._

_**Aria** **Montgomery** : It’s my pleasure._

 

_**NY** : So, after a few years of being out of the public eye, you’ve been thrust back into it in recent months.  How has that changed your life?_

_**AM** : Tremendously.  I very consciously avoided being a public figure, even when I was in the midst of publishing novels, so to suddenly see my face on Page 6 is definitely strange._

 

_**NY** : You’ve lived a very unusual life, going back to when you were quite young.  Being in the spotlight, do you find that people are constantly looking for the “gory details,” so to speak, of your life-story?_

_**AM** : Yes, and that’s part of the reason why I don’t give many interviews.  People always want to fixate on these very dramatic things that have happened to me, and I suppose I understand that.  But at the end of the day, those things that happened to me aren’t just salacious anecdotes.  They were real experiences—some of them very painful experiences—and reliving them isn’t always the most fun._

 

_**NY** : For various reasons, a lot of attention has been paid to your love life.  Your relationship with Ezra Fitz got a lot of press coverage, but that’s nothing compared to the amount of coverage your relationship with Mona Vanderwaal has gotten.  How do you define yourself outside of these relationships?_

_**AM** : It’s hard.  For a long time I felt a lot of shame and embarrassment about my relationship with [Ezra], so I tried not to read anything about it.  Only recently have I been able to sort of let some of that go.  I think it would be more of a challenge if I was trying to speak on a platform or use my voice in a different way, but my writing speaks for itself, I think, so I try not to worry too much about the press._

 

_**NY** : Your relationship with Gov. Vanderwaal seems, from the outside, to be very stable.  There was recently a story about Mr. Fitz showing up at your home, and he made some comments afterwards regarding that relationship.  I’m sure you’ve heard them—_

_**AM** : Oh yeah, I’ve heard them.  _[Chuckles]

 

_**NY** : Do you wish to respond to those comments?_

_**AM** : All I can say is that Ezra Fitz thinks he knows more than he does._

 

_**NY** : That’s very diplomatic.  So you and the Governor are doing well?_

_**AM** : Yes, we’re very happy._

 

_**NY** : Gov. Vanderwaal recently announced that she’ll be running for reelection.  Why do you think she should get a second term?_

_**AM** : Mona is possibly the smartest person I’ve ever met.  She’s shrewd, she cuts to the chase, she knows exactly what people need and at what time.  But she also has a big-picture sensibility about her that I think is absolutely vital for anyone in politics._

 

_**NY** : Before getting involved with you, Gov. Vanderwaal had a public persona of being somewhat of an iron lady.  Was that perception false?_

_**AM** : I can see why people would think that.  She takes her job very, very seriously.  But she’s also very warm-hearted, loyal, and cares deeply about the people around her._

 

_**NY** : It’s been rumored that you’re working on a book about Gov. Vanderwaal.  Can you tease anything for us?_

_**AM** : It’s definitely a work-in-progress.  I don’t have as much time to write as I used to, but I am working on something, and I hope readers will be pleased._

 

_**NY** : What advice do you have for any young writers out there?_

_**AM** : Write what matters to you.  Listen to that voice inside you because it matters more than any other.  _[Laughs] _And maybe don’t sleep with your teacher._


	13. Chapter 13

"You did a damn fine job, Ms. Montgomery," Mona says with a twinkly smile, pouring champagne into two flutes. "Congratulations on weathering your first political scandal." She hands a glass to Aria, who takes a tentative sip.

"You don't think it smacked of damage-control?" Aria asks with mild concern as she sits down on the couch near Mona's desk.

Mona shakes her head as she sits down on the desk. Aria inhales sharply when she finds herself at eye-level with Mona's bare legs, and she quickly snaps her gaze upwards. "It was great," Mona tells her. "You struck just the right balance. Dismissive of Ezra, supportive of me." She studies Aria for a moment. "The way you discussed the book...are you still having trouble?"

Aria frowns. She hasn't talked about the book much with Mona, for reasons that are hard to piece through. "Kim wants pages," she says plainly.

"What do _you_ want?"

Aria sighs. "I don't know," she replies. "It's hard. Whenever I feel close to what I want to say, it's like I can't get to the words. Like I'm stuck."

"Writer's block?" Mona ponders.

Aria tilts her head to one side, considering. "Maybe. It's something else too. I _know_ writer's block. This feels different." She pauses, trying to shake off the weird feeling. "That probably sounds crazy."

Mona smiles slightly. "No, it doesn't." She looks like she wants to say more but just then Aria's phone starts buzzing. "That better not be Ezra," Mona remarks dryly as Aria leans over to check it.

"It's not," she replies with a grateful laugh. "It's my mom. I can just..." She gets up to take the call outside but Mona motions for her to sit back down and leaves the room instead.

"Hi Mom," Aria greets warmly. They haven't spoken in a few weeks. Ella's clued in on the truth about Mona, and though Aria doesn't think she entirely understands she's worked hard to at least seem supportive.

"Hi honey," Ella says. "I just read your article." She says it cheerfully, but Aria thinks she sounds preoccupied.

"What did you think?" Aria asks, slowly sipping her champagne.

"I think you're playing this part very convincingly. And I was glad to hear what you had to say about Ezra," Ella replies.

Aria grins. "It felt good to say," she admits. "I said a lot worse to him in person."

Ella chuckles. "Good for you. Listen, I'm sorry I've been so out of touch—”

"Oh, Mom, no need to apologize. I haven't exactly been easy to reach these days," Aria assures her.

Ella sighs. Aria knows that sigh. It's the "I have something to tell you" sigh. "What's going on?" she asks in a more serious tone. "Is something wrong?"

"No," Ella says. "It's good news I have to report. Just...unexpected news." She hesitates, before saying quickly, "Aria, I'm getting married."

"What?" Aria asks in surprise. She frowns and sits up straighter. She knew her mom was dating occasionally, but she thought it was all casual. After her dad and Zack, Aria was pretty sure marriage was completely off the table for her mom.

"Yes," Ella replies delicately. "I've been seeing someone, for a while, actually, but I didn't tell you because you know this person. Pretty well."

Aria sets her head in her hands. "Oh god, it's Dad, isn't it?" she groans. "He cheated on you! I love him with all my heart, but you can do better, Mom! Just because you're getting older doesn't mean you have to settle."

"I know that," Ella jumps in with a small laugh. "And it's not your father." She takes a big breath, and the silence seems to last an eternity. "It's Ashley Marin."

  
"What. The. Fuck," Hanna says into the phone ten minutes later, having just received a call from her own mother.

"I know!" Aria exclaims, flinging a hand into the air. "Is this what happens as we age? We get older and gayer and start banging our friends?"

Hanna snorts. "Well, like mother like daughter, I suppose." She pauses and clarifies, "I mean, I'm referring to me and Spence. Not you. Because you and Mona are definitely not actually a couple. Right?"

"Hanna, you make a terrible detective," Aria replies sternly. "And I don't even want to know what you're implying. Can we focus? Our mom are getting married!"

"Right, right. Jesus. This is so weird!" Hanna murmurs before musing, "Although it does make us sisters. That's kinda cool."

"Step-sisters," Aria corrects. "But that's true. And did they tell you when they're having the wedding?"

"Yeah," Hanna replies. "Three weeks. They didn't want me to have to travel during my third trimester or with a newborn."

Aria hadn't heard that part, and she feels a pang of affection for her mom and Ashley. "How are you feeling?" she asks Hanna.

"Increasingly like a whale," Hanna chuckles. "But Spencer and Caleb have been amazing." She's quiet for a moment, seeming to consider something. "Aria, the more I think about this, the more I'm on board. I mean, I love your mom. I couldn't think of anyone better for my mom to be with.  Ella's certainly head and shoulders above Pastor Ted," Hanna snickers.

Aria blinks slowly. She feels like she's still processing this information. It's not that she has a problem with it—she'll support anything that makes her mom happy—but she hadn't expected it. Her mom, at fifty-eight, is living her life freely and openly, boldly committing to the woman she loves. And Aria...

"I'm on board too," she announces, cutting off her own thought process. "I can't wait to see you."

"Me too," Hanna says happily. "And Aria?"

"Yeah?"

"Bring Mona," Hanna instructs softly, not giving Aria a chance to ask why before she says goodbye.

  
"My mom is getting married," she tells Mona as she exits the office.

Mona raises an eyebrow from her spot on the couch and lowers her laptop. "Wow."

"I'm not finished," Aria says. "She getting married...to Ashley Marin."

Now both eyebrows shoot up. "I didn't see that coming," Mona murmurs. "Though Mrs. Marin always seems to do the unexpected." She frowns, as though just realizing something. "Oh God, will she even still be Mrs. Marin?"

"They're hyphenating," Aria announces as she sits down next to Mona. She tilts her head back against the cushion and closes her eyes. "I can't believe my mom is getting married."

"You doing okay?" Mona asks gently.

"Yeah," Aria replies, still with her eyes closed. "I just—I didn't think she'd get married again before I would. That she would have found someone before me."

"I know," Mona says with a small sigh. "Sometimes it feels like I looked up one day and everyone I knew was suddenly coupled up."

"Totally." Aria nods and opens her eyes. She raises her head to look at Mona. "Will you go with me?" she pleads. "It's only for a few days and the campaign will still be waiting when you get back. All our friends will be there and we can be single-buddies. We'll have so much fun! Please?"

Mona's face softens. " _Our_ friends?" she says quietly. "I've never been referred to as part of that group."

"Well, you are now," Aria tells her sincerely. "At least to me. And I want you there, and so does Hanna."

Mona smiles. "Okay," she replies. "I will be your wedding date."

Aria grins and hugs her, ignoring the thrill she feels hearing the word "date," and the way her whole body warms when it touches Mona's.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Regayification complete! But seriously, I've mildly shipped Ella and Ashley ever since they shared wine and dating tips back in season 3 (I think it was season 3). Also, quick reminder that this story diverges from canon from 6x15 onward, so no Byron/Ella second marriage.


	14. Chapter 14

Ella is a whirling dervish of pre-wedding planning and jitters, so Aria barely has time to talk to her until the night before she and Mona leave. Their tickets are purchased, bags packed, and arrangements have been made to put the campaign on hold for three days. It's been "leaked" to _The_ _Times_ that Mona and Aria are attending a family function, and Mona's campaign manager couldn't be happier. "Anything that lends you guys credibility is good for us," he'd said with a smile. "You guys are doing my job for me."

So now Aria finds herself curled up in bed, tired but too wound up to sleep. Their flight leaves early, so she knows she should probably take the sleeping pill Mona offered her, but something stops her. She's still trying to wrap her mind around this wedding, and she wants to know more about what these next few days will hold, so she calls her mom.

Ella answers sounding like she's in the middle of something, but when Aria offers to let her go she refuses. "I want to talk to you," Ella insists. "Your voice calms me down."

"Are you nervous?" Aria asks, gazing out her window at the streetlight reflecting in a puddle of rainwater. It's been raining all evening and Aria's found it oddly comforting.

"A little," Ella admits. "Not about the marriage. I'm entirely sure when it comes to Ashley. But the actual day...I just want it to go well. Ash and I each got married once when we were young and had no money, and on top of that we both have a failed engagement in our past."

"That's true," Aria recalls. She internally shudders, thinking of Zack.

"She deserves the perfect day." Ella pauses. "I think I do too."

"You do," Aria assures her. "And you'll have it. But even if it doesn't go exactly as planned, it's what you'll have afterward that matters, right?"

"Right," Ella says with an exhale. "Now that we're actually going through with it, I can't believe we waited so long."

"Why did you?" Aria asks, grateful that her mom brought it up. She's been wondering the same thing ever since she found out about her mom and Ashley.

Ella sighs. "There was always a reason not to commit further or tell anyone, I guess. When you've lived as long as we have and experienced heartbreak more than once, I suppose you get cautious. We thought that as long as we were happy, we shouldn't rock the boat."

"So what changed?"

Aria can hear the smile in her mom's voice when Ella speaks again. "Ashley found out that Hanna was pregnant, and I think it put everything into perspective for her. We'd talked about marriage in passing once or twice, but now it felt like the most logical next step. She wanted us to be official, and so did I. When she asked me to marry her I didn't even have to think about my answer."

"It's so weird to hear you talk about Hanna's mom that way," Aria says, before clarifying, "Not bad-weird."

Ella chuckles. "It's okay, I understand. It took me by surprise too." She hesitates before continuing, "Honey, I don't want you to think this is a case of me getting up to the buffet table and picking the last thing left."

"Mushy squash," Aria states automatically, remembering one of Alison's old lessons.

"What?" her mom asks.

"Nothing," Aria dismisses. "An Ali thing. Go on."

"Well, I just want you to know that this is real," Ella says. "Ash and I, we became really good friends after you girls all left for college. Both of us being single moms, we understood each other. And she knew first, what it was becoming, but I figured it out too. One day she walked through the door of the coffee shop and I felt like a lightening bolt was going through me. And it scared me, so I ran away from it, but it got to the point where I couldn't hide anymore. When you feel so strongly for someone, those feelings don't just go away. Ashley was brave first, but then I got a chance to be brave. And taking that chance was one of the best decisions I've ever made."

Ella sounds nearly tearful when she speaks again. "I still feel like a lightening bolt is going through me whenever I see Ashley. That's how I know it's real. That feeling hasn't gone away." Ella sniffs. Aria feels her heart hammering hard, but she isn't sure why.

"Aria," Ella continues. "Promise me that if someone ever gives you that feeling, you won't waste time being afraid like I did, okay? Because if someone makes you happy, that matters more than anything."

"I promise, Mom," Aria says quietly.

They hang up soon after and Aria lays her head down, but she's never felt further from sleep.

  
Aria and Mona are the last of the out-of-towners to arrive, a fact which makes Aria feel a bit guilty but which can't be avoided given Mona's schedule. The plan is for Mike to pick them up at the airport and take them to The Radley to get settled, and then drinks with their friends at the hotel bar a bit later. Seeing Mike is wonderful for Aria, but what really surprises her is how verklempt Mona gets upon seeing him.

"Hi stranger," he greets with a smile, and Mona immediately gets on her tiptoes to give him a hug.

"You've somehow gotten taller," she comments, and Aria actually hears tears at the edges of her voice.

"I'd say that was impossible, but I don't think we've actually seen each other since I was seventeen," Mike points out. "It's good to see you, Mona." He pulls her in for another hug and Aria can't help but join in. She feels warm and emotional, and knows it won't be the last time she feels that way this weekend.

The hotel rooms are really nice, but that isn't surprising. Ashley double-checked that she should book separate rooms, and while it's nice to have her own space, Aria finds herself almost missing Mona after spending all day traveling with her. The feeling is apparently mutual, as Mona is at her door just a little while after they've arrived.

"They're all going to be there, right?" Mona says sharply in lieu of a greeting when Aria opens the door. She walks right into the room, barely looking at Aria, her shoulders stiff and hands clenched. And that's when Aria realizes: Mona is nervous.

"Yes," Aria replies, coming to stand beside an extremely tense-looking Mona. "Are you okay?" she asks carefully.

Mona turns to look at her. "I'm fine," she says, sounding not at all fine. "I just want to be prepared."

Aria raises her hands to Mona's shoulders and gently rests them there. Though it's weird to see Mona anxious, Aria can understand why she is, and she feels a little bad for not anticipating it. "Mona, it's going to be fine," she says in her calmest voice. "Yes, they will all be there: Spencer, Hanna, Emily, Ali, and Caleb too. But this isn't high school. They have changed and so have you." Aria smiles. "And if any of them act shitty toward you, I'll kick their ass."

Mona's eyes soften and she smirks. "You couldn't kick a single one of their asses. You're half their height and don't have a fighting bone in your body."

"Look who's talking," Aria quips.

Mona scoffs. "Hey, I could take Spencer!"

Aria gently rubs Mona's shoulders before dropping her hands at her side. "I'm sure you could," she replies with a grin. "As for me, I'm prepared to do some verbal ass-kicking. I just hope I won't have to." Her phone buzzes and she walks over to check it. "They're early," she reports.

Mona talks a big breath. "Okay."

Aria walks back over to Mona. "You've faced way worse than this," she tells her softly. "You ready?"

Mona reaches between them and takes Aria's hand. She squeezes it tightly, and Aria expects her to let go right away but she holds on. "I'm ready."


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Totally forgot to mention in my last update that I wrote a little fic detailing Ella and Ashley's relationship. Read it here if you're interested: http://archiveofourown.org/works/6928948

They aren't holding hands anymore, but Aria does quickly smooth her hand along Mona's back as they step out of the elevator, earning a small smile in response. Then Aria hears a cackle of laughter and a shout of her name, and there they are. Alison and Emily rise nearly in unison from one of the couches, while Hanna, round in the middle ano looking radiant, rushes toward the elevator to greet them. Caleb and Spencer follow behind, and Aria thinks she catches Spencer mouthing,  _Be_ _nice_ to him before Hanna engulfs Aria in a hug.

"Hi!" Hanna squeals, pulling back to look at Aria. Aria grins and tucks a strand of Hanna's hair behind her ear. Her baby bump is hard between them, and Hanna motions for her to touch out.

"Wow," Aria murmurs. "This is so cool."

"I know!" Hanna exclaims. "I'm so happy you're here." She gives Aria one final squeeze before moving on to Mona, who looks uncomfortable but forces a smile. "I'm glad you're here too," Hanna tells Mona before pulling her into a hug.

Aria doesn't catch Mona's response because Spencer is taking her hand, leading her to the bar and the rest of her friends. Soon they find themselves settled into couches, Hanna and Caleb in one, Ali, Em and Spencer in another, and Aria and Mona in the third. "Thank you, guys, for coming," Aria directs to Emily and Alison. "I'm really glad you could."

"Are you kidding? We wouldn't miss this," Ali says with a smile, rubbing a hand over Emily's knee.

"And my mom gets to see Hope, so she's happy," Emily chimes in. "How are you feeling about this wedding?"

Aria considers. "Y'know, I was feeling a little thrown by it, but then I had a talk with my mom last night, and hearing the way she talks about Ashley...I mean, it's so clear that they're madly in love with each other," she answers honestly. "She's happy, and that's all I could ask for. How about you, Han?"

Hanna nods. "Same here," she replies. "My mom's been so alone for a long time, and she's been so supportive of my rather unconventional relationship." Spencer snorts at that. "So I can't imagine not supporting her."

"You think our moms will hook up next, Em?" Spencer quips.

Emily laughs heartily. "Honestly, Spence, nothing shocks me anymore. I mean, look at Aria and Mona."

Aria tightens at that. "But we aren't really, y'know," she stammers.

"Together," Mona supplies quietly.

Ali raises an eyebrow. "But you _are_ already finishing each other's sentences." When that doesn't get a laugh from either of them, she tacks on, "Guys, I'm joking."

"Right," Aria says, forcing a chuckle. "I know that." She doesn't miss the raised eyebrow that passes between Emily and Alison.

"Well, I need to pee," Hanna announces, breaking the tension. "Aria, you want to give me a forklift?"

Aria is surprised, given that Caleb's right there, but she complies, and as Hanna grabs her arm she whispers to Aria, "You need to pee too." Ali must catch that because she stands as well, and before Aria knows it all three of them are in the bathroom and Aria's being fixed with a double-focused stare.

"Guys, what?" she asks nervously from her spot pressed against the row of sinks.

Ali glances sideways at Hanna, then back at Aria. "What's going on?" Ali asks evenly.

"With what?" Aria prompts.

"With Mona!" Hanna exclaims, throwing her hands up in frustration. "I thought I picked up on something when we talked, but after that..."

"Nothing's going on," Aria says seriously, though she doesn't sound convincing even to her own ears.

"Aria, we know when you're lying," Ali tells her. "Look, it's okay if you've developed feelings for her. Being around someone that much, it's bound to happen. But please don't lie to us about it."

"Or to yourself," Hanna cuts in.

Ali nods. "There's no need for that. We've all been there, with attractions we don't think we're supposed to have, and you know what always happens?"

"You end up having amazing sex," Hanna supplies.

Alison glares briefly in Hanna's direction. "Not the answer I was looking for, but thank you, Hanna. After said amazing sex, you have a chance at something real with another person."

Aria tries to breathe evenly through her nose.  "I...I can't have that with Mona," she murmurs, her voice sounding rough.

"Why?" Ali challenges.

Aria raises an eyebrow. "' _Why?_ ' Ali, you once hated Mona so much people accused you of killing her. _I_ accused you of killing her!" Hanna sucks in a breath at that comment, but Alison holds Aria's gaze. "And I'm not bringing that up to press on old wounds, but I don't know how you can advocate for me to go there with her!"  She knows she sounds harsh, but it feels like every thought she'd shoved into the drawers of her mind these last few months is being ripped out and strewn across the floor without her permission. Like every fear and impossible hope is tumbling through her head and heart, unbidden.

"Do you trust Mona?" Ali asks.

"Yes," Aria answers without hesitation. "But this isn't about trust. This is about years of complicated history. That can't be the foundation for something healthy."

"But how do you feel about her?" Ali prompts.

Aria exhales. "I don't know. I...I like spending time with her, and she's the person I always want to talk to. She's kind of become my sounding board," Aria admits. "And she's so smart, but people don't realize that she can also be really sweet. Really vulnerable. She's just lonely, is the thing."

"Aria, listen to yourself," Hanna murmurs.

Alison takes a small step forward. "Emily had no reason to take a chance on me," she says softly. "After everything I put her through, she would have had every right to refuse to have me in her life. But she didn't. She gave me a daughter, and then she gave me herself. History was not on our side. But we've been together for seven years now, and they've been the best seven years of my life."

Aria looks at Hanna. "This feels so messy, given everything you and Mona went through."

Hanna shakes her head with a small smile. "It's doesn't have to be," she says. "Don't look for reasons to run away. I'm happy. I care about what happens to Mona, and I care about what happens to you. If you guys can make each other happy, then I'm all for it."

Aria sniffs and wipes her fingers beneath her eyes.  She's not even sure when she started crying.  "How did you know?" she asks Hanna.

"That you felt something for her? Honey, I knew we'd be having this conversation as soon as I saw the pictures."

Aria coughs out a laugh and Hanna takes her hand. "What're you going to do?" Ali asks, moving to lean against the sink next to Aria.

"I don't know," she answers softly. "There's the campaign and the book..."

"Uh uh uh," Ali says disapprovingly, wagging her finger. "You heard the pregnant lady: no excuses."

"We're at a _wedding_ ," Hanna says like that's the obvious answer. "If there's a time to make a move, it's here."

"I've barely admitted it to myself," Aria points out.

"Then admit it," Ali instructs.

Aria takes a breath, fluttering her eyes closed, then opens them. "I have feelings for Mona," she states, the words feeling lighter as they leave her body.

"How did that feel?" Hanna asks.

Aria bites her lip. "It felt okay." She shakes her head. "No, it felt better than okay. But _I_ feel exhausted." She runs a hand over her face, not caring if she smudges her makeup. "I think I need to lie down."

"That's okay," Alison says. "You can go up to your room. We'll cover for you."

"I just got here," Aria says, but the idea of climbing into bed sounds heavenly.

"It's fine," Hanna assures her. "Look, I'll even show you the back door to the elevator. We'll say you felt sick."

Aria nods and lets Hanna lead her to the service entrance exit. She hugs them both before stepping into the elevator, not allowing herself to think about anything but pushing the button.

When Aria gets to her room she can't relax. Her body feels completely worn out but her mind is doing jumping jacks. She fishes through her belongings and finds her laptop, sitting down on the edge of the bed. She takes a deep breath and starts typing.

Aria writes thirty-six pages that night.


	16. Chapter 16

Aria doesn’t remember falling asleep, but when she wakes up it’s light out and her phone is buzzing.  She goes to check it and sees three messages, all from Mona.  Two are from the previous evening, asking if she needs anything, and one is from just now: _Call me when ur up and we’ll order breakfast.  Hope ur ok._

Aria presses a hand to her forehead and raises her phone to her ear.  “Morning, sunshine!” Mona answers brightly.  “And how are you feeling today?”

“I’m not sure,” Aria replies truthfully.  “I’m so sorry about leaving you last night.  I didn’t think…”

“Aria, it’s fine,” Mona cuts in.  “It was actually more fun than I thought it would be.”

“No,” Aria insists, shaking her head.  “I told you I would be there for you, and I wasn’t.  I’m sorry.”  Last night she was so focused on her sudden confession that the fact that she was leaving Mona didn’t occur to her until later.  But now she feels awful about it—the last thing she wants is for Mona to have felt uncomfortable.

Mona’s quiet for a moment, then says, “Thank you.  But really, don’t worry about it.  I ended up having a lovely conversation with Spencer.”

“You did?”

“I did,” Mona confirms.  “The contents of which are privileged.  Now, should I come over?”

“Yes,” Aria says definitively, though she wants to know more.  “I’d love to have breakfast with you.”  There’s something about the placement of the word ‘love’ so close to ‘you’ that gives Aria a little jolt.  She brushes the feeling off as best she can and hauls herself out of bed.  Mona will be here in just a second, she knows, and Aria is sure she looks a mess.  A quick check of the mirror confirms that, and she tries to smooth her hair back and rub away some of her smudged makeup as she runs to the door.

Mona looks lovely, of course, already dressed in a cute lilac skirt with a matching blazer.  Aria feels a flood of warmth upon seeing her.  It’s different, now that she’s admitted her feelings out loud—the energy already feels more charged.

“Why, hello there, sleepyhead!” Mona says with a smile.  “How does vegetarian eggs Benedict sound?”

“Delicious,” Aria replies, ushering Mona inside.  She catches a whiff of Mona’s perfume, that intriguing scent she first smelled on the steps of the Mansion, and it fills her with a familiar feeling she can now identify as longing.

“You don’t feel sick anymore?” Mona asks as she sits down on the tiny couch in front of Aria’s bed.  

Aria isn’t sure if Mona thinks she was lying, but knowing Mona, she probably does.  “I wasn’t exactly sick,” she says delicately, sitting back down on the bed.  “Just…thinking through some things.”

Mona snaps her gaze up to meet Aria’s.  “What kinds of things?” she murmurs.

“Things about—my life, I guess,” Aria replies.  She knows they’ll need to talk more about what’s really going on soon, but she isn’t sure when or how that conversation should go.  “Things about what I want to do,” she adds, then dips her toe in further: “And who I want to be with.”  Hanna's words seem to ring in her ears:  _Make a move._

“Who would that be?” Mona asks, voice barely above a whisper.  She’s looking at Aria with the kind of focus that would be terrifying if they didn’t know each other so well.  Or, well, terrifying in a different way, perhaps, because Aria still cracks under the stare, looking down at her hands.

“I’m working on it,” Aria says softly.  “Figuring it out.”  Her heart is beating so hard that she’s sure Mona can hear it.  The idea of telling Mona how she feels is incredibly nerve-wracking, but she thinks she’ll pass out if she has to go through this careful dance much longer.  “I wrote something, something I actually like,” she shares, glad to be switching topics.

Mona blinks rapidly, seeming a bit letdown to not be further exploring their previous conversation.  That flash of disappointment sends a flame through Aria’s belly; if Mona wanted to talk more about the particulars of Aria’s love life, that just might mean…

“I’m so glad to hear it,” Mona says a little too loudly.  "Anything you’d like to share?”

“Yeah,” Aria replies with a smile.  “But not quite yet.”

Mona nods.  “Whenever you want to, I’m all ears.”  She looks away from Aria, her eyes scanning the room until they locate the room service menu.  “Aha.  Breakfast?”

 

The wedding will be that evening.  Mona is spending the afternoon with her mom, while Aria heads over to the Marin (soon to be Marin-Montgomery) house to check in with the brides-to-be.  It’s strange and a bit sad walking by her old house, sold by her dad two years ago when he got a job teaching art history at UPenn.  Yet the memories there belong to a family that’s drastically changed, and the Marin house, at least, has always been like a second home.  Aria knows her mom is excited to officially move in with Ashley, though it sounds as though they’ve been informally living together for years.  But now Ella is actually giving up her apartment, and that’s certainly a big step.

Ashley answers a bit frantically when Aria knocks, but she looks happy.  “It’s wonderful to see you,” she says warmly, ushering Aria inside.  “Can I give you a hug?”

Aria nods and Ashley gently pulls her in.  Aria has always thought of Ashley as entirely sharp, striking angles, but the hug is surprisingly soft.  “Your mom had to deal with a last-minute catering issue,” Ashley explains as they break apart.  “She’s upstairs on the phone.  Can I get you anything?”

Aria politely declines as they walk into the kitchen.  “Do you guys need help with anything?” she asks, muscle-memory guiding her to sit down on one of the stools at the counter.  She feels like she’s seventeen again, like any minute Hanna will hand her a cup of coffee and Spencer will come bursting in with a new clue.  But she isn’t seventeen anymore; she’s thirty-three and alone with Ashley Marin, her soon-to-be stepmom.  The house has changed here and there, but it’s nothing compared to the way life has changed all these years later.

Ashley must catch her glancing around the room, because she sags slightly against the counter and smiles.  “It’s weird, isn’t it?” she asks.

Aria considers playing dumb for a second, but it doesn't seem worth the trouble.  “It’s just…unexpected,” she replies lightly.  “But you guys are clearly really happy, and that’s what counts.”  Aria exhales slowly.  “Unexpected can be good, I’ve come to realize.”

Ashley nods, setting her water glass down on the counter.  “Yes, it can be.  And I’m so glad to hear you say that.  It means a lot to your mom and I.”  She looks down for a moment, rolling her lips together.  “Aria, can I ask you a question?”

“Sure,” Aria replies as conversationally as possible.  She’s always dreaded that sentence.

“Okay.”  Ashley looks back up at her, a bit of tension behind her eyes.  “Are _you_ happy?”

Aria blinks a few times, processing how to respond to that.  “I—I’m working on it,” she finally settles on.

“Good,” Ashley breathes out.  “You know, if you ever want to talk about anything, you can always come to me.  I know that it’s sometimes hard to talk to a parent about certain things, but a _step_ parent…I don’t know.  I’ve never been that for anyone, but I’d like to be a good one for you and Mike.”

“I appreciate that,” Aria replies, then, because she has to, asks, “Why’d you ask me that question?”

Ashley looks like she might have been expecting that, and she starts delicately, “Well, I can imagine that it might be hard, coming back here to your mother’s wedding and being around your friends, who are all partnered up and having kids.  I’ve spent enough time being the single one to understand how lonely it can feel.”

“It can be lonely, I suppose,” Aria grants.

“Yes, it certainly can be.  Being single is hard, even if the general public thinks you aren't.”  Ashley smiles.  “I mean, I’d imagine it still is.”  When Aria is quiet, Ashley continues, “You know, Mona wrote your mom and me a very sweet email after we announced the wedding.”

The mention of Mona’s name makes Aria sit up a little straighter.  “She did?”

Ashley nods.  “Yes.  She said she thought what we were doing was incredibly brave, and she admired us for…I think the actual phrase she used was ‘following our hearts.’  It surprised me.”

“I didn’t know about that,” Aria says softly.

Ashley gives her a sideways look, her eyes becoming more focused.  “She talked about you a bit.  Assured your mom that you’re being taken care of."  Ashley hesitates, then says, "It’s clear she cares a great deal for you.”

Aria knows she should say something, that not offering a reaction must be sending Ashley a really weird impression, but her heart is beating too loud for her to hear her own thoughts.  And the way Ashley is looking at her…maybe she already knows.  It certainly feels that way when she reaches her hand across the counter to cover Aria’s, and says very deliberately, “Mona is a lovely girl.”

All Aria can do is nod, her head down.  Ashley squeezes her hand, and oh, she definitely knows.  But it’s okay, it could be better than okay, because maybe Mona knows, maybe Mona feels it too, maybe Mona wants to talk to Aria as much as Aria wants to talk to her, maybe, maybe…

Aria leaves a bit later, her head spinning with possibilities, and her heart preparing for what comes next. 


	17. Chapter 17

Aria thinks this day might actually have been designed to give her a heart attack, because there can be no other earthly explanation for how good Mona looks in her wedding attire.  The dress is something they actually picked out together at Anthropologie (Mona generally finds most of the clothes there far too quirky, but she went with Aria to humor her, and actually ended up finding a few things she liked) and it’s relatively simple: salmon-colored, sleeveless, lacy, with a tight bodice and flared skirt.  But Mona looks like a total knockout in it, and Aria has to consciously tear her eyes away from her as they leave The Radley together.

She feels a bit better, though, when she catches Mona glancing at her once or twice in the town car.  Aria’s dress is a bit more elaborate: it’s got about nine different patterns on it and nearly as many colors.  But it’s also fairly tight and definitely shows off a good bit of leg, which Mona seems to take note of.

The wedding is being held in the backyard, and it looks beautiful.  Twinkly lights have been strung through the trees, along with some paper lanterns, and the set-up of the chairs makes the space look larger than it actually is.  The guest-list is fairly small, just close family and friends.  As Aria and Mona arrive, Aria notices Pam and Barry Maple sharing a laugh near one of the food tables.  She’s glad to see they’re still going strong after a few years together.  Peter and Veronica are out of town, Aria knows from Spencer, which sounds like it may be for the best.  It saddens Aria that still after all these years, they haven’t been able to fully accept Spencer’s relationship with Hanna and Caleb.

Hope is talking animatedly to Emily about something, and she smiles and runs over to Aria when she sees her.  “Aunt Aria, I made you a present!” she exclaims, reaching into her little purse and pulling out a bracelet made of plastic beads.

“Thank you, sweetie!  I love it!” Aria says, slipping the bracelet on and leaning down to hug Hope.

“She inherited her mom’s love of giving bracelets,” Emily comments, walking up behind her daughter.  “How are you feeling?”  Emily widens her eyes, as though indicating that she means it in more than one way.

“Fine,” Aria replies, then with her own widened eyes, adds, “Ready.”

Emily smiles warmly and reaches over to touch her arm.  Music starts playing then and the guests all rushes to find seats; Aria scans the crowd for Mona and pulls her to their front-row chairs.  And then from the back door of the house, out walk Ella and Ashley, arm in arm.  They’re not wearing white—neither felt that would be appropriate—but they’re both in beautiful blush-toned dresses.  Aria feels herself start to well up as her mom walks by, and no sooner has she realized this than Mona is pressing a tissue into her palm.  

The ceremony is fairly short, with each woman reciting beautifully personal vows.  Ella’s echo her statements to Aria on the phone just a few days ago, and Ashley’s are so warm and tender that Aria feels absolutely certain her mother will be very well taken care of.  Aria glances over at Hanna a few times on the other side of the aisle and sees her wiping at her own eyes.  By the end of the ceremony Aria feels like her heart is a glass positively overflowing with love.  She almost doesn’t trust herself to not just proclaim her feelings for Mona right then and there.

But then Mike and Hanna are by her side, and there are things they’re supposed to do, as the children of the brides: people to say hi to and toasts to make (Hanna’s is entirely off-the-cuff and absolutely hilarious, Mike and Aria’s is a bit more preplanned and emotional).  Finally, Aria finds herself at a table with Emily, Ali, and Mona, and she’s never been so happy to sit down.  “You did great,” Mona tells her genuinely.

“Mona totally teared up,” Ali says with a laugh.  And there’s a beat there, where years ago an argument might have broken out, but instead Mona laughs as well and does a ‘you got me’ gesture in Ali’s direction.

“I’m starving,” Aria announces, digging into her nearly-cold plate of food.  “Where’s the champagne?”

“I’ll get us some,” Mona offers, standing up.  “Four glasses?”

A brief look passes between Emily and Ali, and Emily softly says, “None for me, thanks.”

Aria’s eyebrows shoot up.  “Em!” she exclaims.  “You’re—”

“Not yet,” Ali explains.  “But…we’re trying again.”  Aria grins and stands to give them each a hug.  “C’mere,” Ali instructs over her shoulder, and Aria turns to see Mona still standing there.

Mona tentatively steps forward, and Ali wraps her arms around her.  “Congratulations,” Mona says a bit stiffly, but Aria sees a smile in her eyes.

A bit later music starts playing again, and the chairs are quickly cleared to make space for dancing.  Aria really wants to ask Mona to dance, but before she can Mike sweeps in beside her.  “Shall we?” he asks in an over-exaggerated fashion, and she takes his arm with a giggle.

“I like Jeremy,” she comments, nodding over to where Mike’s boyfriend is standing talking to Ella.  “And Mom does too.”

“Thanks,” Mike says as he loosely wraps an arm around her waist.  “He’s a good one, I think.  Are you going to see Dad?”

Aria shakes her head regretfully.  “No time, I’m afraid.  Maybe I’ll swing by tomorrow on my way out of town.  Have you seen him?”

Mike nods.  “Yeah, I went into Philly yesterday.  He’s really enjoying the new job.”

“And how does he feel about all of this?” Aria asks, lifting a hand from his shoulder to gesture around her.

Mike shrugs.  “It’s hard to know sometimes with Dad.  He seems a bit confused by it, but I think deep down he’s happy for Mom.”  He snorts.  “He better be, after what he put her through.”

“Mike,” Aria says warningly, though she doesn’t disagree with him.  Mike grins and they sway in silence for a moment, before Aria asks a question she’s been wanting to know the answer to for months: “Why didn’t you come out earlier?”  Mike looks a little taken aback, so she rephrases, “I mean, of course there’s no wrong time to come out.  But you had to know we wouldn’t have had a problem with it.”

Mike tilts his head to one side.  “I did know that,” he replies thoughtfully.  “And I wasn’t keeping it private from everyone.  But I think this family is just a little too good at keeping secrets.”

Aria sighs.  “Well, you aren’t wrong about that.”

Mike gives her a small smile.  “The thing about secrets, though, is that they start to eat away at you after awhile.  That’s when I knew it was time.”

Aria nods.  “I definitely know how that feels.  There’s, um, a secret I’ve been dealing with—not even for that long—but I feel like I’m going to explode.”

“Mona,” Mike says simply.

Aria breathes in sharply through her nose.  “Yeah.”

Mike pulls her in a bit closer.  “It’ll all be okay, I'm sure.  Just talk to her.”

“Thanks,” Aria whispers as the song ends.

And there’s Mona beside her, of course there’s Mona beside her, murmuring, “Can I have this dance?”

“Yes,” Aria says immediately, wrapping her arms around Mona’s waist as Mona’s hands clasp around her neck.  She flashes back to the night of the gala, to Michael Bublé singing about wanting something you can’t have, to Mona walking away into the crowd of people.

Aria doesn’t want to see Mona walk away tonight.

“Will you come back to my room, after we leave?” she asks, trying hard to keep her voice from trembling.

Mona looks a bit surprised, but she nods.  “Of course.”

Aria thinks she might start to cry again if she looks into Mona's eyes, so instead she wraps her arms tighter around her, drawing her close until their faces are side-by-side and nearly touching.  Aria breathes in slowly, wishing this night would both slow down and speed up, willing herself to finally be brave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise they're going to talk in the next chapter! But any epic romance requires a certain amount of patience. :)


	18. Chapter 18

They aren’t the first to leave by any means, but the party is definitely still in full swing by the time they do.  Aria just can’t take it anymore, and Mona either feels the same way or can sense Aria’s anxiety, because she doesn’t question it when Aria says they need to go.  They make the goodbye rounds as a single unit, and when Aria hugs her mom, Ella whispers, “I believe in you,” then winks as she pulls back.

The car ride back is entirely silent, as is the elevator ride, and it isn’t until they get inside Aria’s room that Mona asks, “Why did you invite me back here?”

Aria takes Mona’s hand and leads her over to the couch.  The bed feels entirely too suggestive, even if that’s where this might eventually lead.  “I guess I wanted some time with just you,” she replies.

Mona looks down at their clasped hands, then back up at Aria’s face.  “And why’s that?”

Aria chews her lip, trying to find the words.  “Well, that’s my favorite part of the day.  When it’s just you and I,” she says truthfully.

Mona raises an eyebrow.  “It is?”

“Yeah,” Aria says.

“That’s my favorite part too,” Mona says shakily.  Aria thinks her heart is probably beating pretty fast too.  “You’re kind of my favorite person to spend time with.”  

“Yeah.  Me too,” Aria says with a small smile, rubbing her thumb over Mona’s palm.  Mona sort of shudders against the contact, but she leans in a little closer.  “Hey, what did you talk about with Spencer?”

Mona glances down and then up again.  “You,” she replies with a rough voice.  “Spencer told me…that she knew I’d take care of you.”

Aria feels breath catching in her throat.  She wants to ask more, about what else they talked about, about how Mona felt, but instead she says, “I know that too.”  She studies Mona for a moment, tracing the lines of her face, and notices tears starting to well in her eyes.  “Hey, what’s wrong?” she murmurs, twisting her body slightly to raise a hand to Mona’s shoulder. 

“I’m fine,” Mona sniffs, tears starting to flow now.

“No, you’re not.  You’re crying,” Aria points out, moving her hand to cradle Mona’s cheek.  Mona’s eyes flutter closed for a brief second, and when they open again they’re still very wet, but they don’t look sad.  “Baby, it’s okay,” Aria whispers, not realizing what she’s said until Mona’s eyes widen.

“You called me baby,” Mona states, her voice caressing the word.

Aria can’t deny that, doesn’t want to anymore.  She inhales slowly, and breathes out, “I did.”

Mona turns her face and kisses Aria’s hand, then brings her own hand up to gently pull Aria’s away.  She dabs a finger beneath each eye, seeming to gather herself.  “I…I thought I was alone, in what I was feeling,” Mona says slowly.  “I thought you’d never think of me that way.”

Aria shakes her head.  “How couldn’t I?  You’re _all_ I seem to think of, these days,” she says openly, then jumps in all the way: “Mona, I love you.”

“Really?” Mona breathes, her mouth playing with a smile.

“Really,” Aria confirms.  “It happened before I even realized it had.”  She tilts her head to one side, grateful to be holding Mona’s hands because otherwise she’s certain she’d float toward the ceiling.  “I didn’t expect you.”

“I didn’t expect you either,” Mona says.  “Aria, I love you too.  So much.”  

Aria feels like her entire body exhales, hearing those words.  Or maybe it’s inhaling, being filled with new breath.  She hasn’t worked out the metaphor yet, but she has time, because Mona _loves_ her.  

She thinks she might be crying now too, but Mona doesn’t seem to mind.  She leans forward at the same time Aria does, and again the moment is too fast and too slow, but then it doesn’t matter, because Mona is kissing her, really kissing her.  Not like a show for Ezra.  Not like a show for anyone.

It starts soft, but then Mona brings both hands up to cup Aria’s cheeks and Aria rises up to her knees for a better angle.  Mona coaxes her over, so Aria scoots further until she’s bracketing Mona’s hips with her knees, and _oh_ , that’s it, that’s the perfect place to be.  Mona’s hands slide down to her waist and then Aria is the one cupping Mona’s face again, their mouths opening and sliding hotly against one another. 

Aria kisses Mona for as long as she can, but when she starts to need air she breaks just her lips away, keeping everything else close.  Their foreheads are tilted together, both of them panting, and when Aria can finally catch her breath she asks, “Is that how you pictured it?”

Mona closes and opens her eyes, as though her brain can’t even form thoughts.  Aria grins; she loves the idea that she has this effect on Mona.  “What?” Mona murmurs.

Aria raises her head to more squarely look at Mona.  “Our first kiss,” she explains.

Mona smirks, raising her own head.  “Oh, you caught that, huh?”

“Of course I did,” Aria says, nodding.  “So?  Was it?”

“Even better than I imagined,” Mona says softly, then, in a more confident tone, asks, “Do you want to see if other things are better than we imagined?”

Aria chuckles, rubbing her hands over Mona’s shoulders.  “That’s quite a line there, Ms. Vanderwaal.”

Mona brings her lips to Aria’s jaw, kissing her way upward.  “Did it work for you?” she breathes against Aria’s ear.

“Yeah,” Aria replies shakily.  She forces herself to stand and pulls Mona up along with her.  And then Aria is being gently laid back on the bed, and then things are not so gentle, and soon she’s pretty sure her heart is beating in time with Mona’s name.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to everyone who took the time to read and comment. This story has been a blast to write.

Aria wakes up with her back pressed against Mona’s front and Mona’s arm flung across her middle.  She turns slightly to see Mona blinking sleepily, and she flips over fully with a smile.  “Hi,” Aria breathes.

“Hi,” Mona says back.  She shifts, giving Aria a bit more space but leaving her arm in place.  Aria brings a hand up to brush some hair out of Mona’s eyes, and Mona kisses her fingers as they trail along her cheek.

Aria bites her lip, her eyes flitting across Mona’s face.  She doesn’t think she’s ever felt so open and energized in her life.  She knows she’s never had better sex than she had last night, but it’s not just that.  This secret being revealed has made Aria want all the closet doors opened so she can examine the contents with Mona.  She finds that she wants to tell Mona her every hope and dream, and have Mona tell her the same.  She wants to know what Mona’s afraid of, what Mona longs for, what makes her cry. 

“Can I tell you something?” Aria asks.  Mona nods, and Aria continues, “I was really nervous.”

“I was nervous too,” Mona murmurs.

Aria shakes her head.  “No, I mean, I was nervous about telling you how I felt, but I was also really nervous about being your first in three years.  Felt like there was a lot riding on it.”  The thought hadn’t occurred to her until last night, as she was peeling off Mona’s underwear.  Aria thinks she masked it well, but she also knows that Mona is a good actress.

“You were magnificent,” Mona says softly.  “Aria, I’m serious.  The best I’ve ever experienced.”

“You’re not lying,” Aria states.  It isn’t a question; she can see it plain as day on Mona’s face.

Mona smiles crookedly.  “I haven’t lied to you in a very long time.”  She pauses, as though reconsidering.  “Okay, I guess there was one small lie.  I said I stopped having sex because it seemed too risky for my career.  That was true.  But I also stopped because I didn’t like having totally meaningless sex.”

“Why didn’t you pursue a relationship with anyone?” Aria asks.

Mona shrugs.  “Didn’t seem worth the trouble.”  She doesn’t say, _Until you_ , but Aria feels it in the way Mona smooths a hand along her back.  She must notice a shift in Aria’s face, because she gently prompts, “What?”

“I have so many questions,” Aria admits.  “Not for the book or anything, but just…things I’ve wondered.  And I want to be honest with you now.”

“I meant what I said.  I won’t lie to you,” Mona promises.  “Shoot.”

“Metaphorically speaking,” Aria adds with a grin.  “Okay.”  She takes a quick breath.  “We haven’t really talked about this, but my mind keeps bringing this question up, so I have to ask—”

“Sweetheart, it’s okay,” Mona assures her. 

The pet name immediately calms Aria, so she continues, “When you were A, you targeted me the least.  Why is that?”

Mona’s eyebrows spring up and Aria feels like she made a huge mistake.  In all their conversations these last few months, neither of them has ever brought up A.  There have been allusions to it, sure, but never a direct mention.  Yet Aria’s desire for the truth on this matter has become ever-pressing, and in this spirit of total honesty, she hopes Mona can answer her question.

“I guess…” Mona starts, not quite making eye contact.  “I guess I had the least against you.  As I saw it, Hanna had left me, Spencer was never going to trust me, and Emily just never liked me.  I don’t know if that had something to do with Alison.  But you…you were more open-minded.  You gave people the benefit of the doubt.”  Mona finally meets Aria’s eyes, as she adds, “You still do.”

It might not be the perfect moment, but Aria wants so badly to reassure Mona that everything’s okay, so she leans forward and softly kisses her.  “I’m sorry if me asking that hurt you,” she whispers against Mona’s lips.

“Don’t be,” Mona replies.  “I’m sorry for everything _I_ did that hurt _you_.”

“It feels like a lifetime ago,” Aria observes, staying close.  “Like we’ve all become different people.”

“We haven’t, though,” Mona says.  “I always wanted to become someone else, but I never did.  I’m the same person I’ve always been, and so are you.  We’ve just changed.”  Her mouth quirks to the side.  “And gone through a lot of therapy.”

Aria kisses Mona again, slower this time, drawing their bodies tight together.  She knows this might lead to something more, but she has another pressing question at the moment, so she pulls back.  “What happens now?  When we get back to New York?” she asks.

“Things go back to normal,” Mona says without hesitation.

Aria frowns.  “What?”

“Let me finish,” Mona instructs.  “Things go back to normal, but now when we get photographed going on dates, we’re actually going on dates.  When I hold your hand at a party, I’m not just doing it for the cameras.  And when we get home at night, we don’t crawl into separate beds.  You’ll come to my bed, and we’ll get to wake up together and do it all over again.”  She raises her shoulder slightly.  “How’s that sound?”

Aria grins.  “You’re quite the charmer, Governor Vanderwaal,” she murmurs.  “And I think that sounds like a plan.”  Mona gives her a cheesy little thumbs-up and Aria giggles, rolling them over and kissing Mona senseless.

 

Their flight doesn’t leave until two, so they get a little time to check in with their moms (Ella takes one look at Aria and somehow just knows, pulling her into a tight hug) and their friends.  Emily, Ali and Hope are all staying for another week, and Caleb, Spencer and Hanna are staying another few days.  Everyone meets at the hotel for one last goodbye, aware that it may be a long time before they’re all together again.  Aria and Mona walk out of the elevator holding hands, and Spencer looks at them for a moment before slyly remarking, “There’s no press here.”

Mona nods.  “I know.”

Hanna’s eyes get wide.  “You mean...” she says excitedly, not evening finishing the sentence before grabbing Aria’s arm.

Aria laughs.  “Yes, Hanna, you were right.”  When she sees five beaming faces looking back at her, she adds, “You were _all_ right.”

“You owe me five bucks, babe,” Spencer tells Caleb, before leaning in to explain, “He bet me you guys wouldn’t get together until you were back in New York.”

"Damn," Caleb says, but he winks in Aria's direction.

“What can I say?” Mona comments.  “Aria made her move.”

“I wasn’t the _only_ one making moves last night,” Aria mutters.  Hanna and Emily make a little “whoo!” noise at that.

Alison laughs and wraps an arm around Hope as her daughter comes back from the bathroom.  “What’re laughing at, Mom?” Hope asks.

Ali does a quick look across the group assembled around her.  “Nothing, sweetie,” she answers.  “Just funny how things work out, I guess.”

Mona smiles.  “Who would have thought, huh?”

Hanna leans into Spencer’s side.  “Not me,” she says, nuzzling her head into Spencer’s shoulder.  “Took a long time to get here.” 

Emily takes Ali’s hand.  Aria can sense that the goodbye is coming, and she wants to forestall it.  She wants to live in this blissful moment forever, surrounded by her dearest friends and the woman she loves.

But all the same, Aria knows that this feeling isn’t temporary.  She and Mona will go back to New York, and they will be in love and work very hard.  She’ll publish the book—she actually wants to write, now—and Mona will win the election.  And there will be phone calls and FaceTimes and texts with her friends, and then when they see one another again, there'll be babies to snuggle and hugs to give.  The joy she feels right now doesn’t need to be held in a snow-globe and kept on a high shelf.  She can carry it with her everyday.

“It doesn’t matter how long it took to get here,” Aria says.  “What's important is that we made it.”

 

 

_**New Yorker E-Magazine -- Book Review** _

_Oliver Magnussen_

_January 3, 2029_

 

Two Can Keep A Secret _by Aria Montgomery_

_****/****_

_She’s back and better than ever!_

_The literary world has been on pins and needles waiting for Aria Montgomery’s latest book.  After a five-year hiatus from writing, everyone was curious about what would come next from the wildly intriguing author.  Talk about anticipation!  Well, we’re pleased to report that Ms. Montgomery’s long-overdue followup to her 2023 hit_ You Know You Want to Kiss Me _is well worth the wait.  As many have suspected, the latest in Ms. Montgomery’s loosely-connected series of semi-autobiographical novels focuses on her relationship with her now-wife, recently reelected New York Governor Mona Vanderwaal (er, or a somewhat fictionalized version of said relationship).  But that's only one part of the story._

_This sweeping novel covers a lot of ground, moving from adolescence to adulthood and recalling some of the themes of surveillance and agency present in Ms. Montgomery’s previous novels.  The characters in this book (reportedly modeled on close friends of the author) are drawn in compassionate detail, and Ms. Montgomery does an outstanding job of weaving their plot lines together._

_Easily her most romantic and optimistic book,_ Two Can Keep A Secret _still manages to feel authentic rather than trite.  This novel serves as an excellent reminder that while cynical storytelling may be all the rage, positive messages have their place too, and there is nothing wrong with characters getting their happily ever after.  We sincerely hope Ms. Montgomery gets hers as well._


End file.
